


When the Sun Came up (I was looking at you)

by OfTheDirewolves



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Boys being dumb about feelings, M/M, Minor Fake Married, Miscommunication, Post Season 4, Quentin Coldwater Lives, Quentin and Eliot Actually Talk, Quentin plays Push, there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfTheDirewolves/pseuds/OfTheDirewolves
Summary: Months after the events of the Seam, Quentin's therapist suggests going on a trip to clear his head and rediscover himself, Eliot catches wind of it and plans accordingly.They both have unspoken feelings and think the other doesn't feel the same.But what happens when you're on a cross-country trip with only each other for company?
Relationships: Margo Hanson & Eliot Waugh, Quentin Coldwater & Alice Quinn, Quentin Coldwater & Julia Wicker, Quentin Coldwater & Margo Hanson & Eliot Waugh, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 22
Kudos: 93





	When the Sun Came up (I was looking at you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PanBoleyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanBoleyn/gifts).



> So this is a gift for my darling Kate, who I deeply love and who has the privilege or curse (depends on the day) of listening to every dumb thing that comes through my head...
> 
> This is either 6 months early or 6 months late... 
> 
> Happy Early/Belated Birthday? Yes I know... this fic was originally gonna be 6k and it ended up being this... also I got very blocked at one point which is why it's so late... (One good thing about the pandemic is that I finally finished it.)
> 
> Hope you like it babe! I love you a lot!! 
> 
> (Also thanks to Diana, Annie and Lenna who I threw this story at in different moments because I needed fresh eyes... especially Lenna for checking it over since I obviously couldn't send it to my regular beta)
> 
> Title from Out of the Woods by Taylor Swift

* * *

It had been four months since everything had gone down. Eliot had come back, Quentin had almost died, and they banished the Monster and his Sister. Alice got him out of the Seam just in time — Quentin had been singed a bit and his back bore the brunt of the scars. He’d had to have surgery, but he’d made it through the night. Then he’d been unconscious for two weeks.

Quentin hadn’t meant to make an attempt at taking his own life. He’d just been tired, so tired. His body had just given up at the worst possible time. But it had been a wake-up call for Quentin. He’d almost died — and he didn’t want to die. Which was a strange thought to have when you’ve attempted to take your life multiple times over the years. 

But Quentin truly didn’t want to die. 

It was almost a relief to have the realization. 

But with it came an even worse one. He’d almost died and outside of Alice, no one had cared about Quentin’s mental state. It broke something in Quentin. Because the truth was that he’d probably risk his life for all of them — even 23 and _ Josh  _ — but apparently they wouldn’t do the same for him. So after he apologized a million times to Alice, he still couldn’t believe he almost made her watch  _ that _ , he moved out of the apartment. 

It had never felt like home — not the way the cottage had. And there were too many negative memories attached to it now. Julia, of course, had argued with him. Which led to another argument with no mention of the  _ I spiraled in front of you for months and you didn’t notice _ thing. Because they’re experts at arguing around the subject. 

He and 23 would never get along, and even less now. Quentin and Julia were quite possibly fractured beyond repair. They couldn’t seem to talk without getting into a long argument that went nowhere and fixed nothing (maybe because no actual issues were brought up). It seemed what the Scarlatti Web hadn’t accomplished, the last few months sure did. 

Quentin and Alice were stronger than ever, but just as friends. (Stronger than ever sounded drastic, but after Niffins and cheating and their latest… There was no way to go but up right?) They both realized that they didn’t need to be together to be in each other’s lives. Plus there was the whole thing about falling apart and telling her all about the 50 years after they had their adventure in the past because she was the only one that  _ asked _ .

Margo was a complicated situation. It turned out that she hadn’t actively ignored him. It was just that the wolf had fucked with her brain to the point where she thought Josh was the only one that mattered. Even going as far as choosing him over  _ Eliot. _ Which was just ridiculous.

If Quentin had been in a better state of mind he would have noticed that staying home from a fight to  _ bake _ and actively watch over a guy, was definitely not Margo’s style at all And honestly, he couldn’t imagine getting stuck with _ Josh Hoberman _ of all people for the rest of his life. Not to mention he’d been so deep in the monster’s bullshit he’d never asked how she’d been either. 

Quentin had gone with them to Fillory because Eliot had asked, and he could never deny Eliot anything. They had snuck in and gone to the Torrent. Eliot’s leg had been healed and Quentin’s body felt better than he’d had in years after he’d submerged himself. And Margo? 

Margo had broken down crying. 

She couldn’t believe the things she had done or said. She’d immediately hugged Quentin and started apologizing. He’d told her that things were okay. They weren’t perfect, but they would get there at one point. Quentin hadn’t been the greatest friend either. Trust had been slightly broken on both sides, so they would have to repair it. Quentin had no doubt they would, but at the moment things were still odd. It wasn’t what it used to be. 

Which was sad, because Eliot and Margo were the closest friends he’d ever had. Julia would always be his oldest friend, and she’d saved him many times over, but he thinks they both got stuck in the past. And now they have no idea how to look at each other and see who they are now rather than whom they used to be. 

Eliot? Eliot was a different matter altogether. Nothing like risking everything to get the man you love back but then chickening out when he’s back. Well, to be fair it’s not like he did it on purpose. It’s just that Quentin knew he wasn’t in a good emotional place. So he’d left the apartment and moved into a different place. He was going to a therapist Alice recommended. He and Eliot were friends again. But they were both tiptoeing the lines.

There was no talk about Quentin’s feelings or why Eliot had said the things he’d said that day in the park. It’s like neither one wanted to rock the boat when they got their friendship back. The closest they’d gotten was when Eliot found out about his meds. 

Quentin had been treated to a long rant about how Quentin needed to take better care of himself. And why hadn’t you asked someone? Eliot had wanted to go hex Fogg but Quentin had stopped him. But it had felt nice to have someone want to fight his battles for him. Quentin hadn’t had that feeling in a long while. Of course, the event had just made it very clear that he wasn’t over Eliot. He was still stupidly in love with his best friend. 

It was all so complicated. 

His therapist had suggested a road trip, she’d said he needed a change of pace. Something that got him away from home without having to fight a crisis. To find who he was again. The thing was that Quentin couldn’t bear to be away from Eliot for long. Which is why he’d been putting it off. He’d done his research though. California sounded nice. He’d only been once or twice. And it was a long enough road trip to put things into perspective. 

At least that’s what he hoped. 

His mistake was that he left the research on the bed when Eliot came to visit. There had been a look on his face that Quentin hadn’t been able to decipher. But he’d just smiled at Quentin and acted like nothing had happened. Eliot had been doing that from time to time. Like he was afraid to upset Quentin or something. 

The next day started like any other — except for the fact that Eliot was standing in the middle of his rented apartment with a suitcase in his hand. 

“Are you going somewhere?” Quentin asked.

“We are,” Eliot said. 

“Wait what?” Quentin asked confused.

“Your therapist says you need to get away and so do I, so I’ve planned a trip — well mostly planned it, Margo helped.”

“Margo?”

“She’s in your room packing your suitcase,” Eliot said nonchalantly.

“Without knowing if I’d say yes?” 

“Well — you’ve been staring wistfully at your research, hell you did research. You don’t do that if you don’t want to go,” Eliot pointed out and well he’s got him here.

“Where are we going,” Quentin asked.

“It’s a surprise,” Eliot said, “But the end result is California.” 

“California huh?”

“Most specifically the beach in California.” 

“That does sound nice,” Quentin admitted. 

“So what do you say Q? Do you want to take a trip with me? No crisis no responsibilities?”

“How long would we be gone?” 

“Two weeks, give or take a few days — you can’t always account for what might happen on a cross-country trip,” Eliot points out.

Quentin wanted to do it. He wanted to say yes and just go out with Eliot out into the open road. 

But, could he?

“Just you and me?” Quentin asked. 

“You, me and the lady.” 

“Margo?” Quentin asked confused. 

“Nope — you’ll have to come to find out.” 

Quentin cursed his curiosity. He was pretty sure that’s what made him say it.

“Okay let’s do it,” Quentin said.

“Perfect — go get your favorite book, I know you hate to travel without it.” 

Quentin playfully glared at him, “Do we need snacks or do you have that covered?”

“I’ve thought of everything Q.”

And that’s the moment Margo came out of Quentin’s room with the suitcase.

“You fuckers better check in with me okay — even if it’s just a hi Margo we’re still alive and not dead in a ditch somewhere,” Margo said hugging Quentin. 

Quentin hugged her back tightly. 

“We will,” Quentin said.

“Scout’s honor,” Eliot said holding his hand over his heart.

“You were never a scout,” Margo said but went to hug Eliot as well. 

Quentin went to get his favorite jacket and his favorite book, Eliot grabbed Quentin’s suitcase in one hand and Quentin’s hand in the other. 

And then they were off. 

* * *

They arrived at the street to find a burgundy camper van. Quentin turned to look if there was any other car. Then he looked at Eliot. 

“You got a van?” 

“I got a van — it goes with the aesthetic of everything Quentin, plus it means we have more space for our luggage, things we get along the way, plus you know a comfortable place to sleep,” Eliot said and Quentin was still looking at him, “Don’t look at me like that it’s not like I rented an RV.”

“No you — Eliot Waugh just rented a camper van,”  Quentin said amusedly. 

“Get it out of your system,” Eliot said but deep down he was happy Quentin was amused. He wasn’t lying about it being half for the practicality and half for the aesthetic. But a part was also because of Quentin. Because he knew he’d get a kick out of it.

“You do realize I can’t drive this thing?” Quentin asked.

“I mean you can barely drive,” Eliot pointed out.

“Ouch,”   


“The truth hurts Q.”

“I do know how to drive — I just don’t like driving.”   


“Well then it’s a good thing you’re not going to drive.”

“You’re going to drive the entire time? That’s insane and tiring.” 

“We’re going to be making stops Quentin — and if I ever need you to step in you can,” Eliot said.

“Yes but you’d have to teach me because I don’t exactly know how to drive stick,” Quentin said and Eliot laughed.

“Oh I’m not driving stick,” Eliot said. 

“I’m confused,” Quentin said and Eliot pulled him towards the driver's seat, and sure enough it was an automatic car, “how?” 

“Magic — well that and the fact that the car came in automatic,” Eliot smirked as Quentin laughed.

“You’re the worst,” Quentin replied.

“Just a bit,” Eliot remarked. 

“Did you actually enchant the van though?” Quentin asked, that sounded more like Eliot.   


“Sort of — a few charms here and there, it can fit in normal SUV spaces and if it’s parked it looks like a normal SUV well to muggles anyway. It’s got a safety charm if anyone tries to get in that  isn’t us. And well the sleeping arrangements have been charmed to be the most comfortable beds.”

“Only you — you do realize that part of the point of a road trip is sleeping in places that you wouldn’t normally?” 

“Oh Q — we’re going to. This is just if we can’t find a motel or hotel for the night, and we haven’t arrived to our next destination,” Eliot pointed out.

“So you really have thought of everything haven’t you?” Quentin said impressed and Eliot smiled. 

“Well I want the trip to be good for you.” 

“Thanks,” Quentin whispered. 

“Well why don’t you get inside the passenger seat while I load your suitcase and things?” Eliot asked so Quentin went to the passenger seat and opened the door to find his kindle on the seat. 

That clever bastard. 

A minute later Eliot got inside the driver’s seat. 

“Since when do you have my Kindle? It was in my room,” Quentin said.

“When I was here a few days ago I swiped it — I knew you’d forget it and you’d hate yourself for it. Plus I needed to download all your favorite audiobooks and test out the connection.”

“What do you mean?” 

“I might have had a little help with a spell that connects your kindle to the car’s system, that way if you want, you can listen to your favorite books while we’re on the road,” Eliot said as if it was no big deal. 

Quentin could just stare at this impossible man beside him. How was he like this? Perhaps the universe didn’t want Quentin getting over his feelings. 

“You’re welcome,” Eliot said amused.

“So what’s our first stop?” Quentin asked curiously. 

“You’ll know when we get there,” Eliot said putting on the road trip playlist he’d specifically curated for the trip. 

“You won’t give me a hint?” Quentin asked giving Eliot his best puppy eyes, which he knew that Eliot couldn’t resist.

“Don’t rock it till you tried it,” Eliot said as he started the car, and they drove away from the apartment, from New York and from everything that had attacked them since Quentin and the rest accidentally let the Beast into Brakebills. 

* * *

They had been on the road for around one hour and forty minutes when a particular song came on the radio. It was the Eye of the Tiger. Quentin looked suspiciously at Eliot but the man just started singing along with the song. It was a wonderful song but most people thought Rocky when they heard it. 

And — don’t  _ rock  _ it till you try it. 

Rocky.

Their first stop was Philadelphia. 

“Philadelphia,” Quentin asked and sure enough there was a welcome to Philadelphia sign up ahead.

“Took you long enough — honestly with as much of a nerd as you are? I thought you’d figure it out much sooner,” Eliot joked. 

“You’re the worst,” Quentin said but his eyes were amused.

“We’re not staying in Philly though, well we’re staying for a while, and then we’re heading towards our next stop,” Eliot clarified.

“So what are we going to do while we’re there?” Quentin asked.

“I know you want to climb the steps,” Eliot smirked. 

“Okay maybe I want to climb the steps,” Quentin said with a smile.

“Then we’ll climb the steps, take a photo with the liberty bell and the touristy things you love doing.”

They arrived in Philadelphia at around 10 in the morning. And their first stop was the historic sites like the Liberty Bell and Independence Hall. They went in with a tour and of course Eliot was muttering things under his breath while Quentin tried not to laugh.

Later they explored Reading Terminal Market. Eliot was enthralled by all the food, and they decided to stay there and eat. While also getting food for the road and storing it in their fridge. Eliot left to do that while Quentin looked around. They did a little more exploring and a bit of walking. 

Eliot bought Quentin a cheesesteak and only made one cheese related comment. And finally they arrived at their final destination in Philly, the Rocky steps. Quentin was like an excited little kid. And Eliot was moderately excited himself. He’d seen Rocky as a kid, and the tale of the underdog was always one he related to. 

And so they climbed the steps together. 

And when they reached the top Eliot took out his camera and took a photo of Quentin.

“You’re going to annoy me with that during the trip, aren't you?” Quentin asked.

“Perhaps — but it’s for your own good,” Eliot said.

“Oh really?” 

“Some memories are supposed to be captured Q, and think about it. Look at where you are right now,” He said standing behind Quentin. 

“It’s a great view.”

“These are the things you’d miss if you were gone — the ability to get in a car and travel to wonderful places. We don’t have to jump in a portal to see wondrous things when we have them in our own backyard,” Eliot remarked resting his head on Quentin’s shoulder.

“What about you? Fillory was your home,” Quentin asked turning around to see Eliot’s face.

“Fillory saved my life Q, I’ll forever be grateful to that. But I didn’t choose it, it was chosen for me. I tried my hand at the King thing and it didn’t take — I’d much rather travel the world with you than be a King anywhere else.” 

And Quentin didn’t know what to say to that, so he just pulled Eliot towards the museum. The Philadelphia Museum of Art was incredible. And then it was time to leave and get back on the road. They made it back to the camper and Quentin finally stepped foot inside. 

It was humongous — holy shit.

“It’s the 2020 Unity Twin Bed,” Eliot pointed out as he put away the camera and the things they had gotten in Philly. 

“El — this isn’t an I went down to the dealership last week and rented a Camper Van just for the sake of the trip. I know you have your secret stashes of money and things like that but this is another level,” Quentin said as Eliot showed him the amenities. The medicine cabinet had Quentin’s meds and potions, some headache pills, stomach pills, a little of everything just in case. Because Margo was a worrier when she wanted to be. 

There were cabinets everywhere, the fridge wasn’t small, Eliot had a place to cook, this thing had a microwave and a sink. Quentin just kept staring at Eliot as he showed him the different elements. 

“Yeah I could never actually afford this — even to rent it,” Eliot admitted.

“Then how? You didn’t steal it right?” Quentin asked.

“So little faith.”

“El,” Quentin said.

“It’s Margo’s,” Eliot said and Quentin’s eyes basically popped out of his head.

It was sort of believable that Eliot would get one to travel the country. But Margo?

“I made the exact same face as you when I found out.”

“I definitely missed something because this is pretty much one of the latest models? You can basically tell by looking at it.”

“You know how Brakebills has excuses for our muggle families?”

“Yeah?”

“Well apparently part of the excuse in Margo’s case is that she really loves traveling. She barely goes home because she can’t stand them. But the excuse worked for her — and then you add the time spent in Fillory and well…” Eliot trailed off and Quentin could probably guess where this was going, but he still wanted to hear the rest, “her family firmly believes that Margo is an avid traveler. And ironically so was her grandfather. And apparently he wasn’t fond of a lot of his family, so he chose to kick them out of the will... and give the money and his most prized possession to someone he knew would appreciate it.”

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes.”

“What did her family do?”

“There was nothing they could do. Bambi she was excited to inherit — she got a beach house which is where we’re staying when we get to San Diego. And she got money which you know she loves.”

“How did she react to all — this?” Quentin wondered

“She was very shocked — considering she had no idea what she was in for. I went with her to the agency right? And they were like it’s paid in full please pick out your specifications.”

“I’m surprised she didn’t try to exchange it for money.”

“Oh she did,” Eliot said amused, “but at the end she was like sure why not, and we chose among the specifications. I helped of course... and then when I found out you wanted to travel I asked her for it.”

“Only Margo.”

“Only Bambi,” Eliot agreed.

“So I’m going to guess that Margo helped you stock it?”

“Margo and Alice stocked it while I worked on the cross-country plan,” Eliot said and then pulled him towards the back, “And here are the beds, twin beds and I’ve enchanted them to be extra comfortable.”

“This thing has a TV,” Quentin said sitting down on the bed and looking up to realize the television was there.

“It had another one in the kitchen but Margo told the seller she was okay with only one TV,” Eliot remarked.

“This is insane,” Quentin said.

“We did make a few magical adjustments,” Eliot said as he did a tut and the back opened up, “In case we need it — and if at night you want to make the television smaller as to not bump into it.”   
  


He touched the television and moved his hand in sequence and suddenly the television was smaller. 

“You’re having fun with this,” Quentin pointed out.

“If we’re going to travel why not do it in style right?” Eliot asked.

“You’re incorrigible,” Quentin said.

“You love it,” Eliot said and suddenly they both realized what he said, Eliot redid the tut that closed the back doors and once again it was like they didn’t exist, “Right so let’s get back on the road.”

“Yeah lets,” Quentin said following him towards the front.

“There are seatbelts here in the back as well if you want to read or work on something,” Eliot said.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Quentin said as he sits down on the passenger seat. Eliot uses his powers to get him a water bottle from the fridge and a diet coke for himself.

“Well onwards to glory,” Eliot said as they put their seatbelts on and went back into the road. 

This time Quentin did decide to put on an audiobook and the first he chose was Neil Gaiman’s Stardust. So they listened to Neil Gaiman’s voice as he told them all about the village of Wall, Tristan Thorn, Yvaine and the world of Faerie.

The sound of it soothed them. Eliot found he actually quite liked the book and Quentin’s additions were of course always welcome. They got through almost the entire audiobook when they arrived at their next destination.

This was one that Eliot knew Quentin would love. 

“Where are we?” Quentin asked noticing that Eliot had slowed down. 

“Currently? Virginia,” Eliot said.

“Virginia?” Quentin asked again.

“I found this while I was planning our route — it’s a good break after driving for almost six hours.”

“You haven’t told me where we are specifically,” Quentin pointed out.

“Oh, haven’t I? How rude of me,” Eliot said innocently and that’s when they arrived.

“A Drive in?” Quentin asked amused.

“And they’re playing Empire Strikes Back tonight,” Eliot told him as he paid for their entrance fees and went to find parking. He parked in reverse so that the back of the Camper Van faced the screen. 

“Isn’t this car too big?” 

“Remember what I said? We fixed it so it fits in normal car spaces and unless you know what it is — you see a normal burgundy SUV.” 

Eliot got out of the driver’s seat and put on all the locks. Then he put popcorn in the microwave and headed towards the back. Quentin followed suit. Eliot did the tut again and the back opened as if there were doors. 

“Only rule is no shoes on the beds,” Eliot said, and then he showed Quentin another trick, the twin beds could turn into a King bed if you added the part in the middle. 

Quentin grabbed the popcorn and put it in a bowl, he grabbed a soda for himself and one for Eliot. Then he had down next to Eliot. Who had been right, these beds were very comfortable.

How long had it been since they just sat down and watched a movie together? 

Quentin didn’t even remember — it was probably back in Quentin’s first year.

And then came the Star Wars theme and the Opening Crawl. Quentin rested his head on Eliot’s shoulder as they put the popcorn between the two of them.

“I missed this,” Eliot said.

“Missed what?” Quentin wondered.

“Just sitting down with some popcorn and watching a movie with you. No crisis, nothing to do except enjoy each other’s company and watch a movie.”

“One of the first movies I snuck out to see was this one,” Eliot admitted and Quentin turned to see him.

“There was this old theater that used to play movies that weren’t in theaters or that are considered classics. The first time I snuck out, this was what was playing. I was slightly confused by the plot but I enjoyed it,” Eliot said.

“Are you a secret Star Wars fan?” Quentin asked amused, how had he never known that.

“I like the movies that is all,” Eliot interjected.

“You’re a nerd,” Quentin said amusedly. 

“I wouldn’t go as far as that — this trilogy is good and what I’ve seen from the new trilogy is alright. Wasn’t a fan of Last Jedi but I liked the first one mostly. Except for the villain — Kylo Ren is boring, Darth Vader was so much cooler,” Eliot pointed out. 

“You’re right, Darth Vader is much cooler,” Quentin said as they focused on the movie again. 

Han and Leia were arguing once again and Eliot looked entranced by it. 

“You remind me of him — Han,” Quentin said.

“Devilishly handsome? Suave?” Eliot smirked.

“Pretends like they don’t care but would go to the ends of the earth for their friends,” Quentin said.

“Oh,” Eliot said, slightly touched. 

“He also never wants to admit he’s a nerd,” Quentin laughed and Eliot threw popcorn in his face. 

They watched the rest of the movie in a comfortable silence with comments here and there from Quentin or observations from Eliot. Eliot talked about giving the dark side a makeover,  _ those outfits can’t be comfortable Q,  _ Quentin ranted about a few aspects. They both agreed they would definitely fuck Lando. And that Han had definitely fucked Lando. And that Leia and Han together had definitely fucked Lando. How Luke was too extra not to be at least a little bit queer. 

And then it was over. 

“Thank you for this — I needed it,” Quentin said.   


“I know,” Eliot said as they closed up the backside of the camper. 

“It’s late, are you sure you want to drive? I’m sure we could find a campsite around here,” Quentin said.

“I’m fine, it’s just about a 2-hour drive until the apartment that Margo looked up for us. If we get there too late we can just sleep here,” Eliot pointed out.

“If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure,” Eliot said, “and this way you can finish listening to your audiobook.”

“Oh, so _ I _ can finish listening to it?” Quentin asked amused.

“I admit — it’s slightly charming,” Eliot said as they made their way back to their seats. 

Quentin fell asleep about 20 minutes into the drive and so the only company he had was the audiobook. Eliot wouldn’t admit to it if you asked him, but he liked audiobooks. Mostly because he wasn’t a big fan of reading, but he liked the stories so the audiobooks did most of the work for him. 

But that would mean admitting to liking something related to reading. And he would never do that. Because his best friends would  _ never _ let him live it down. 

Anyway the point was that it was relaxing. He was going to end up addicted to the damn things when the trip was over wasn’t he? Oh well, he might as well embrace it. 

The audiobook finished, and he still had a little bit of road till he got to the hotel. And then he’d arrived at the hotel Margo had added on his list. It was a small hotel called Baymont by Wyndham Beckley, it was one night so it was good enough. He found parking and went to get a room with two beds. 

As much as he wanted to sleep in the same bed with Quentin he didn’t trust himself completely. And he was trying really hard not to overstep his boundaries. Which was complicated when everything Quentin did made Eliot want to kiss him. He got back to the camper with the room key. 

Quentin was still asleep in the passenger seat, so he’d need to wake him up.    


“Q, wake up we’re here.” 

“Where is here?” Quentin said groggily. 

“We’re in West Virginia — we’re staying in a hotel for the night. That way you can get a shower in the morning and sleep in an actual bed. Also, our room comes with breakfast,” Eliot said.

“Can’t we stay here?” 

“You wanted the road trip experience right?” Eliot asked, “Come on get up — you’ll hurt your back sleeping like this through the night.”

“I wanted to keep you company,” Quentin murmured.

“Well I appreciate it that,” Eliot said as Quentin got out of the camper, and they walked towards their room. 

It was a normal room, it had two beds, a table and a bathroom. 

“I didn’t know if they were going to give out dinner or if they have a restaurant, so I brought these from the camper,” Eliot said handing Quentin a small box of cereal. 

“Lucky Charms?” 

“You still like the marshmallows right?” Eliot asked and Quentin smiled at him. 

“Yeah I love the marshmallows.”

Eliot had his own cereal, and they talked while they ate. They talked about everything but the events of the last few months. And then they washed their teeth, got dressed and went to sleep. 

* * *

The next morning they woke up and each took a shower before heading out to breakfast. It was a good enough breakfast. Not exactly a three-course meal but it was okay for the hotel type. At least that’s what Eliot thought. 

Today would be the toughest day. He was well rested and Quentin was in a good mood, but they’d be driving through Indiana. Eliot hadn’t stepped foot in Indiana since he’d left it after high school. He never planned on even being in Indiana ever again. 

And there were still no plans to stop. Even driving through it today would be tough. He just had to get his head in the game. That was all. It would be okay.

They got on the road and drove. 

He’s pretty sure Quentin had noticed that something was wrong because he kept sending worried glances his way. And he hadn’t said anything when Eliot put his music on. 3 hours and 26 minutes into the trip they stopped at a Meijer for refreshments.

Once they were back in the camper Quentin pulled Eliot aside.

“Eliot what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing is wrong,” Eliot said.

“Bullshit,” Quentin responded crossing his hands.

“I’m fine Q.”

“Just tell me, I want to help,” Quentin said putting a hand on Eliot’s arm. 

“Have you looked at the map today?” Eliot asked and Quentin took out his phone. 

They were currently in Ohio. Which meant they were getting closer and closer to Indiana.

“Oh, do you want me to drive?” Quentin asked.

“I can handle it Q,” Eliot said. 

“El,” Quentin tried again.

“Let’s get on the road, we have a long way to our destination today,” Eliot said leaving no room for argument as he got back in the driver’s side. Quentin put the bags of items in one of the drawers and then joined him in the passenger seat. 

It was quiet. 

A weirdly tense quiet. 

3 hours were the only thing that sounded was the music on the playlist. 

Quentin wanted to scream but he knew Eliot. Whenever anything about his past came up Eliot would hide, it had always been this way. The only time Eliot hadn’t had the weight of it was in Fillory of the past. Like he knew it couldn’t get him there. 

All Quentin wanted to do was hug him and tell him it would be okay. That he wasn’t alone. But Eliot as always, was keeping him at arm’s length. 

And then came the Welcome to Indiana sign. 

And the fuel light turned on. 

Shit. 

“Eliot need to stop for gas,” Quentin said.

“We can make it,” Eliot muttered.

“Would you rather get stranded here because we didn’t make a quick stop for gas?” Quentin asked and Eliot sighed.

There was nothing more said. 

At the first gas station, a Shell, they stopped. Eliot was practically frozen. And Quentin knew he had to be the strong one. 

He went to fill up the tank as Eliot went into the store. Then he moved the camper into a different spot. The moment Eliot came out of it Quentin asked for the keys.

“I’m fine Quentin.”

“No you’re not,” Quentin said.

“You can barely drive,” Eliot pointed out as Quentin dragged him inside the camper. 

They sat down on one of the beds.

“How long until the next state?” Quentin asked.

“It’s around 3 hours and 40 minutes? Our next stop is 4 hours and 14 minutes from here,” Eliot admitted.

“Okay that’s not too bad, I’m going to drive.”

“You’re not exactly the best driver,” Eliot pointed out.

“I’m a better driver than you in your current state,” Quentin said.

Eliot didn’t have anything to say to that — Quentin wasn’t exactly wrong with that. He was in no fit state to drive. 

“I hate this,” Eliot admitted, “Why do they still affect me like this?” 

“Oh El,” Quentin said sitting down next to him and hugging him tightly. 

“I’m a fuck up,” Eliot said.

“No you’re not, you’re human,” Quentin said and then grabbed a bag next to his bed. He pulled out a notebook and did a spell. 

“What did you do?” Eliot wondered, it wasn’t one he recognized.

“It’s a driving spell… I’ve used it before, turns you into a good driver,” Quentin joked.

“How long does it last?” 

“It lasts 6 hours so you can relax and know we’re not going to crash just because I’m at the wheel,” Quentin said and Eliot just nods. 

“Why don’t you do the seatbelt spell and take a nap sweetheart?” Quentin said.

“You haven’t called me that in a while,” Eliot muttered.

“Well I’ll have to use it more,” Quentin whispered helping Eliot get his shoes off.

Then he went towards the kitchen area and came back with a tea in a travel mug and his Kindle. 

“I know you’re not always the biggest fan of tea, but it will help your nerves,” Quentin said handing him the tea, “And here’s my Kindle so you can listen to anything you want or watch a movie on the television, there’s apparently a Blu-ray on this thing. I’m sure Margo stocked it up with our favorites.”

“Thank you,” Eliot muttered as he put the tea on the bedside table and got inside the bed. 

“Don’t mention it,” Quentin said, “If you need anything, I'm just a few steps away, okay?” Quentin said giving him a kiss on the forehead. 

Then he closed the door that separated the bedroom from the rest of the camper and headed towards the driver’s seat.

Quentin made himself a coffee and put it in the cup holder next to the driver’s seat.

He had a long drive ahead. 

* * *

Eliot made it out of the room and into the passenger seat a few minutes after they crossed into Illinois. He sat down on the seat and turned to Quentin.   


“I’m sorry for shutting down,” Eliot said.

“Hey, I’ve been there and sometimes shit happens,” Quentin said.

“I’m trying to be more open about things since —” Eliot trailed off, they both knew what he was talking about anyway. 

“Hey you’re good okay?” Quentin said holding on to Eliot’s hand since they were at a stop sign.

“I’m trying to be,”

“That’s all we can do,” Quentin said, “Isn’t that what you’re always telling me? That what matters is that you want to be better.”   


“I hate when you use my own words against me,” Eliot said fondly.

“No you don’t,” Quentin said knowingly.

“Still I should have talked to you about it,” Eliot admitted.

“Yes you should, we’re in this trip together. It’s important that we both heal El,” Quentin told him.

“If you promise to tell me when you’re not feeling too great either,” Eliot said squeezing his hand before Quentin put it back on the wheel.

“I promise I will.”

“Okay good.”   


“So we’re in Illinois what’s the plan?” 

“Have you been following the map?” Eliot asked, before they’d set off on the journey, he’d enchanted a map to give them the perfect route according to their stops and everything. 

“Of course I have but it doesn’t exactly tell me where the destination is just where to go next.”

“Chicago.”

“Chicago huh?” Quentin said.

“Yes, we’re staying there for two nights, and then we’re heading for the next stop.”

“You’re really going to keep this entire thing a mystery aren’t you?” Quentin asked amused.

“Well it is a surprise trip so it’s only fitting,” Eliot said.

Just like that, the tense feeling in the atmosphere lifted.

“How long till we get to Chicago?” Eliot asked.

“To the address in the map? Around like 15 minutes I think,” Quentin answered.

“Okay, so we’d get a room at the hotel and that should take around 10 minutes, maybe 15, and then a taxi,” Eliot said mostly to himself.

“You want to fill me in?” Quentin asked as he noticed Eliot typing away at his phone.

“You’ll see,” Eliot smirked and Quentin rolled his eyes.

* * *

They made it to the Holiday Inn Express in 15 minutes just as Quentin had predicted. He was seriously thankful for both the driving spell and the size spell Eliot used on the camper van, otherwise he might not have been able to park it. But he did, they got their suitcases and went to the reception.

Eliot was as charming as ever as he got the girl at the front desk to get them a room. It was a room with two beds. Which Quentin was both disappointed and thankful for. Sleeping in the same bed as Eliot would definitely mean he’d be unable to hide how he felt. 

And he was trying not to push his feelings on Eliot. 

“Are you ready to go?” Eliot asked.

“Where are we going exactly?” Quentin asked but Eliot just smiled coyly.

“You’ll like it — at least I think so,” Eliot said.

“I’m ready to go.”   


“Good because we have an Uber waiting downstairs,” Eliot said as he left the room with Quentin walking behind him,

As much as he tried to get an answer, Eliot wouldn’t budge, he could be stubborn when he wanted to be. 

And then the Uber stopped and Eliot thanked the driver. 

“Navy Pier?” Quentin asked looking around.

“Come with me,” Eliot said as he pulled him through the people and towards the Centennial Wheel. 

“Don’t we need a ticket? The line is enormous,” Quentin said.

“Got them right here Q,” Eliot said showing him his phone, he’d gotten 2 express passes to the Centennial Wheel.

“Holy shit El,” Quentin said.

“If you don’t want to go up we don’t have to,” Eliot said softly turning to look at Quentin and Quentin smiled.

“Hell no let’s go,” Quentin smiled.

Their ticket meant they got skip the line, which was a good thing considering it was a long line and it was around 7pm and it closed at 8 (or so Eliot had read).

Eliot and Quentin got into their seats as the wheel started going up. Quentin immediately reached to hold on to Eliot’s hand. Then he looked sheepish but Eliot just squeezed.

And then they reached the top and Quentin rested his head on Eliot’s shoulder. The view was spectacular. Quentin was in awe. They could see all the skyline lit up. It was absolutely gorgeous.

“This view is… something else,” Quentin muttered.

“Yeah it is,” Eliot said, except he wasn’t looking at the view. 

Eliot loved this man so much, he knew that more than ever. If only he had the guts to tell him. 

He sighed and then rested his head on Quentin’s as they looked at the view. It truly was stunning.

He was glad he could share it with Quentin. 

* * *

The rest of the night went fast, they went to have some deep dish pizza, Eliot got the recommendation from Alice of course.

Then they were bone tired, so they ended up at the hotel. The next day was spent seeing the sights, they went to the Bean, and they went to the Museum. 

The Chicago Art Institute is truly something to withhold. It might be one of the best Eliot’s ever seen. Not that he’s seen many of them. But it’s still pretty damn breathtaking. 

Both he and Quentin just kind of walked around in awe of it.

Then they’d had dinner at a spy themed restaurant. Quentin loved it. Which was exactly why Eliot had picked it. They took a walk around the shops and bought a few things. And of course Eliot had taken him to Barnes and Noble and sat around while Quentin looked like a kid in a candy store. 

It honestly delighted Eliot. 

They had stopped by Shake Shack on their way to their hotel room and ate their burgers and shakes in their hotel room. It felt nice. Eliot could honestly do this forever. Just travel the world with Quentin. 

He hated the fact that he screwed up so badly when Quentin asked him to try again, they could have been doing this as a couple. But he had to be patient. Wait till Quentin was feeling better before broaching the subject again. 

* * *

The next few days were both incredible and exhausting. They drove four hours to get to Iowa’s Pikes Peak State Park. They stayed for a bit in the campground to relax and Eliot actually cooked on the camper’s stove. 

He’d never cooked inside a camper but when in Rome right? He and Quentin exchanged stories. Eliot told him about his early days in the city while Quentin spoke of the crazier adventures that happened while he was possessed.

Like apparently there was a heist involved? And a story about Poppy trying to be the Mother of Dragons. Quentin had gotten quiet at the end of both stories. And then he’d asked if he ever thought about Teddy. It had caught Eliot completely off guard. Because the truth was that, Teddy was never far from his mind.

There were so many points during this trip when he thought, Teddy would have loved this. So Eliot decided to be honest. Or as honest as he could be. He’d told Quentin he’d thought of Teddy all the time, and then Quentin changed the subject on him again. 

Every time Eliot thought he had an opening to talk about deeper things Quentin would swerve and honestly he was getting tired of it. But he probably also deserved it. He’d done similar things in the past after all.

That didn’t mean he hadn’t asked Margo for advice. Which he’d probably regret later but what’s done was done.

Quentin decided to go up the bluff and so Eliot followed suit. It overlooked the Upper Mississippi River, they stayed there for a minute before Quentin went back down, and they were back on the road. 

Then they made it Des Moines to a Winery called Jasper Winery. It was good wine and even better company. They got a tour of the facility and attended a wine tasting. Eliot was in his element and Quentin looked eternally amused at him. They ended up getting a couple of bottles for the road. 

They’d spent the night at a Comfort Inn and Suites and the next day they passed through Missouri and Kansas. They had stopped to eat at Culvers in Missouri and Quentin had gotten messy with the ice cream. 

They almost had a moment but then Quentin had basically had changed the subject, again. Eliot was beginning to think that Quentin was no longer interested. And if that was the case then Eliot would be the best friend in the world even if he wanted more. 

Passing through Kansas they’d come across the Oz Museum. Okay it was on his list of stops — only because he knew Quentin would want to go. So they walked the yellow brick road. 

Quentin’s face lit up when they had walked inside. He spent most of the time just talking Eliot’s ear off about all the artifacts and everything the museum showed. He talked about the books that came before the movie, and he talked about the movie itself. And then as a joke he’d bought Eliot a cooking apron that had a rainbow, red slippers and said there’s no place like home.

Eliot had loved it. 

They decided to spend the night at a campsite around Sherman County, Kansas. After all it was getting late. So he’d cooked them dinner and they talked. Eliot tried breaching the subject again but Quentin made an excuse about checking in with Alice and with his therapist.

So Eliot had gone outside to give him some privacy. He needed to call Margo.

“So how is your romantic getaway going?” Margo answered.

“It’s definitely more getaway than romantic,” Eliot muttered.

“What’s wrong?” 

“I honestly don’t know — every time I try to talk about something serious he changes the subject or makes an excuse,” Eliot said.

“Maybe he’s afraid of being hurt again?” Margo asked and Eliot sighed.

“I know — but how can I make it up to him if he won’t let me?” Eliot asked, he honestly didn’t know what he could do. 

“Where are you going next?” Margo wondered. 

“We’re in Kansas right now and tomorrow we’re crossing into Colorado,” Eliot told her.

“Any big Colorado plans?” 

“I think we’re staying one night at a Lodge but other than that I don’t have much planned… Why?” 

“I’ve got an idea, do you trust me?” 

“Do I have a choice?” 

“It will help your current situation.” 

“Then do your worst,” Eliot said, anything that could help would be good.

“Perfect — I’ll send you the details in a few minutes,” Margo said delightedly.

“What are you planning?” Eliot asked.

“It’s for your own good,” Margo said then hung up the phone. 

She literally hung up on him. He just stared at his phone incredulously. He went back inside and the door was still close so Quentin was probably still talking to whoever he was talking to. He’d put up a charm on the room which meant Eliot couldn’t hear the conversation. 

So he’d cleaned up the camper, or well the kitchen area and the table. A few minutes later his phone pinged with a message from Margo. Reservation for one night at the Claremont Inn & Winery. This could be interesting — if anything at least they would probably get good wine and Eliot could get drunk. 

Then his email got another ping and noticed she’d updated their stay at the Lodge. He really really hoped he didn’t regret letting her do this.

Quentin came out of the room and smiled at him. Right that’s why he was doing this.

“Hey is everything okay?” Eliot asked.

“Yeah it’s all good just had to check in with everything you know?” Quentin said.

“Yeah I know — but I mean is everything good?”    


“It’s getting there,” Quentin admitted.

“You know you can talk to me about it right?” Eliot asked but all Quentin did was nod.

“I can’t believe we’re already in the West,” Quentin muttered.

“Outside of one time I went to Las Vegas with Margo I’ve never been this far west,” Eliot admitted.

“Yeah me neither.”

“I guess it’s a new experience for both of us?” Eliot asked and Quentin smiled a soft smile.   


“I guess so.”

“We should probably head to bed,” Eliot said.

“Yeah probably,” Quentin said.

Eliot wondered if they were ever going to get their easy relationship back. 

* * *

They had gone to sleep in their own beds and woken up early enough. Eliot had made them breakfast and Quentin had complimented the food. They’d made jokes and everything was like it had always been. 

But Quentin had an uneasy feeling in his gut. Eliot had been acting strange at moments. Which Quentin might admit could be his fault. But he’s been enjoying the trip, the way he hadn’t enjoyed anything since — he doesn’t even remember when. So yeah he’d rather avoid uncomfortable subjects.

Alice might have told him off about that yesterday. She seemed to know something that he didn’t. But honestly that’s always been the case. Alice knows a lot more than Quentin does. It’s just how life was.

But she did point out something that has been on his mind since yesterday — if you keep ignoring the conversation or pushing it backwards there’s going to be a point when it’s going to explode. 

And Quentin honestly hoped it didn’t explode. 

He didn’t want to face up to the fact that Eliot wasn’t interested in him. He knew it was the truth but there were moments on the trip where he could swear Eliot was looking at him with love. 

Which was probably just in his imagination. 

If only Eliot would stop doing things that could be misinterpreted as romantic. 

Because Quentin wasn’t sure how much more his heart could take.

“So how long is our drive today?”    


“According to the map? It’s about 45 minutes from here,” Eliot said.

“Is that our first stop of the day?” 

“Our only stop of the day,” Eliot answered.

“So I’m going to assume we’re staying somewhere?” Quentin asked as they got into their seats.

“I think so… honestly? Margo set up today’s adventure,” Eliot admitted.

“Are you sure that was wise?” Quentin asked with a smile.

“Oh absolutely not,” Eliot laughed, “but I guess we’ll find out when we get there?” 

When they got there, they were directed towards parking and then got down with their suitcases. Eliot offered to carry Quentin’s bag and Quentin let him. The place looked like a small bed and breakfast. 

“What is this place?” Quentin asked.

“According to what Margo sent me it’s called Claremont Inn & Winery,” Eliot answered as they walked towards the front desk to find a concierge waiting for them. 

“Are you by any chance the Coldwater-Waughs?” the man asked and Quentin almost choked. It had been a long time since anyone had referred to them in that manner.

“What?” 

“We have a reservation under the name Coldwater-Waugh for the Honeymoon Package, it’s already paid in full by your assistant, the woman who made the reservation?” 

Eliot was the first to snap out of the shock and smiled his most charming smile at the concierge.

“Yes — it’s us, the honeymooners… You’ll apologize our confusion it’s been a long drive, and we haven’t quite had our coffee yet,” Eliot said as he put an arm around Quentin. 

Quentin was going to murder Margo when they got back to New York.

“And it’s one of the first times we hear our names together like that,” Quentin said, “We only got married just last week and El here decided to award me with a surprise honeymoon.”

“Well sweetheart, you’re always saying I don’t surprise you enough,” Eliot said playing along.

“Well we do have complimentary breakfast if you would like or I could show you to your room?”

“We’d love to see our room thank you,” Quentin said, “Maybe get a bit of rest from the drive?” 

“Certainly, your assistant said you would love The Sunset Room — normally rooms don’t get chosen until the guests have arrived, but we made an exception. After all we do love our honeymooners,” Mark told them.

Mark made a hand signal and a woman appeared. They walked into the second floor and stopped at the entrance.   
  
“Our Sunset Room offers sweeping westerly views of the Colorado plains. We’re proud to tell you it features a private bath, shower, queen size bed, sitting area with recliners, desk, TV, wireless internet access and a fully stocked mini-fridge. It’s a wonderful room for newlyweds as yourselves. And it even has a whirlpool tub designed for two,” at which point Lacey winked at them and Quentin wanted to sink into the floor.

Lacey handed Eliot the key to the room after she showed him how to open it.

“If you need me just call, hope you enjoy your stay with us,” Lacey said.

“Thank you, Lacey,” Quentin said, and then she went away. 

Once he was sure she was gone Quentin turned to Eliot.

“Did you know?”    


“I had no fucking clue,” Eliot answered.

“Newlyweds really?”    


“That’s Bambi for you,” Eliot muttered and there was something in his voice that Quentin couldn’t quite decipher it.

“I mean it has been paid for already so it would be a shame not to use it,” Quentin said.

“That is true — so shall we see what monstrosity Margo got for us?” Eliot said and Quentin nodded as they walked into the room.

The Sunset Room was apparently pink. Or more specifically a mix between peach and pink. And that wasn’t the only thing peach themed. 

In the middle of the Queen sized bed there was one pillow with peaches on it. 

_ Peaches and Plums Motherfucker I’m alive in here.  _

So much for avoiding the painful subjects. 

And did he mention there was only one bed? As in for the first time in the entire trip… Quentin was going to have to share a bed with Eliot. They had gotten so lucky in avoiding that. Now Eliot was going to realize all his stupid feelings because sleepy Quentin could never keep his hands to himself. 

There was also a package on the table that contained a bottle of Claremont Sparkling Wine, Chocolate-covered Strawberries, Spa Pampering things and something called a game of romance. 

This was going to be a very long day and night, wasn’t it?

* * *

Eliot was going to murder his best friend. He was honestly going to murder her. He loved her but this was just uncalled-for. 

First, there’s the honeymooners thing. Eliot wished it was real. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with Quentin, but Quentin probably didn’t want that. Which meant this was just throwing more and more salt in the wound.

Eliot had seen Quentin’s face when he’d heard the concierge talk and the grimace when the peppy worker did that terrible joke. He clearly wanted to be anywhere but here.

And then to top it all off, ... peaches. 

He might actually murder Margo. 

He can’t believe she used peaches against him.  _ He’s never telling her anything ever again. _

Well he knows that’s a lie, but it’s the thought that counted.

“At least we get complimentary wine?” Eliot remarked looking at the items on the table. 

Strawberries were aphrodisiacs and so were chocolates. So he wasn’t going to comment on either of those.

“And the lotions and body butter are cool too,” Quentin muttered.

“And we do like wine-tastings,” Eliot said. 

“Yeah we do like them,” Quentin said.

A few hours later they were beginning to regret every single one of their choices. Especially Eliot. 

They’d had a cooking class — because apparently those were offered here. And Eliot had shone. Quentin had looked like a proud husband, even while messing up on pretty much everything. 

Quentin really was a terrible cook. 

But Eliot loved him anyway. 

They had decided to go along with the whole pretending to be newlyweds thing. It was a little bit too real for Eliot, and he realized 5 minutes into the day that he wasn’t actually pretending. 

They had walked the gardens and Eliot had regaled people with stories of their courtship and relationship. They spoke of their honeymoon road trip and everything they had done so far.

But for all he’d ever said about Quentin being a terrible actor (and he was) Quentin was actually being convincing. He’d had everyone convinced they were a couple that had been together forever and were madly in love with each other. 

It was driving Eliot crazy. 

Because he wanted nothing else but for it to be true.

And yet nothing had actually changed. Eliot was still trying to get Quentin to talk to him to no avail.

There was always someone else around — he needed to get Quentin alone.

“Hello ladies — if you’ll excuse me I want to talk to my husband about something,” Eliot said.

“Of course dear, you two have fun,” Eloise said as she and her friend walked away. 

“Is everything alright?” Quentin asked.

“Yeah I just thought we could talk before the wine tasting.” 

“About anything in particular?” 

“I just feel we haven’t talked in forever,” Eliot said and Quentin looked away. 

“We’re going to be late for the tasting and you know I’m pretty sure that’s what we’re here for,” Quentin said and walked back towards the Inn. 

Eliot followed behind him, like he always did.

* * *

So what do you do when the guy you love was dodging you?

You drink.

And you drink some more. 

They finished their wine-tasting and Quentin looked at him worriedly. Then he put a hand on his back as they walked towards the room. 

Eliot wasn’t that drunk but it felt nice to have Quentin holding on to him. He missed it.

He missed it so much.

And so he drank and pretended like everything was okay. 

* * *

Quentin didn’t know why Eliot had been acting this way. He’d been fine earlier. The life of the party as always. He was telling stories left and right. Then they’d gotten to the wine tasting and something had changed.

They had both drank a lot and were giggling and laughing at everything. 

And then they made it to the room and Quentin opened the door. 

“We should totally eat the strawberries,” Eliot muttered as he went inside. 

“I mean they are food which would definitely help,” Quentin said, they definitely would need to sober up.

Eliot started eating the strawberries slowly while staring at Quentin. It had been a while since anyone had looked at Quentin like that.

“Did you know that strawberries and chocolates are both aphrodisiacs?” Eliot said taking a bite of one without looking away from Quentin. 

Quentin had known that actually. 

And then Eliot took the bag of strawberries and placed them on the bed, and he sat down next to them and motioned for Quentin to come. 

So Quentin sat down next to him and Eliot handed him the strawberries. Quentin grabbed one and put it in his mouth. Eliot was staring at him again.

“They’re good,” Quentin said.

“They’re delicious,” Eliot muttered and then grabbed one and brought it up to Quentin’s lips and Quentin took a bite. 

Eliot was staring at him and suddenly the strawberries were back on the table and Eliot was leaning in closer.

Quentin closed the distance between them and suddenly they were kissing. Kissing Eliot was always like coming up for air. It was magnetic and it was wonderful and soft and perfect. And he’d missed it so much. 

He’d missed Eliot so much. 

Eliot pulled Quentin closer and his hands went underneath Quentin’s shirt trying to get it off. Next thing he knew Quentin was shirtless and Eliot was kissing his chest. It felt so good. And then Eliot brought his lips to Quentin’s and Quentin could practically taste the strawberries and the wine. 

The wine. 

Because Eliot had been drinking a lot.

Shit. 

That was like a bucket of cold water on his head. 

And suddenly he pulled apart. 

“Q?” Eliot looked so confused, it broke Quentin’s heart.

“We can’t,” Quentin said.

“I… why?” Eliot asked and he looked so uncertain. Quentin had never seen him look so uncertain.

“We’ve been drinking and it’s been a long emotional day — we.… Shouldn’t do something we’d regret,” Quentin said and if he thought Eliot’s face was bad before.

It was just broken now. Quentin wanted to make it right. But he knew Eliot, he’d regret this the next morning and that would kill Quentin. If he gave into it and Eliot pushed him away again? It would break what was left of Quentin’s heart. 

Eliot magically picked up his bag and stood up. 

“Where are you going?” Quentin asked.

“I’m going to take a shower,” Eliot muttered and basically sprinted to the bathroom. 

Quentin couldn’t help but feel that he’d fucked up. 

* * *

They woke up early and had breakfast. Eliot put on a fake smile whenever anyone talked to him. Then they had checked out of the room. 

Quentin had tried to talk to him but Eliot wasn’t budging. They might have slept in the same bed, but they’d slept on opposite sides of it. The only thing Eliot had said to him was  _ let’s go.  _

They had taken their goodies from the room and placed them in the camper, along with a few bottles of wine, and they set off.

Eliot was quiet. 

He was too quiet.

Quentin didn’t know what to say.

“How long until our destination?” Quentin asked.

“7 hours and 15 minutes,” Eliot muttered.

And that was that. Quentin put one of his audiobooks on, and they drove in silence. 

2 and a half hours into their drive they stopped at a Shake Shack to get something to eat. 

They got their burgers, fries and shakes and sat down in one of the tables. One of them had to be the one to start talking.

“I’m sorry about last night,” Eliot said.

“El,”   


“I took it too far when you’d made it clear where we stood,” Eliot said looking at his food. 

Quentin wasn’t sure what was happening, or when had he made things clear.

Was it possible that Quentin had misread everything?

“El… I.” Quentin started and then Eliot looked at him.

“You should eat before it gets cold, we still have a five-hour drive left,” Eliot said.

“We’re okay right?” Quentin wondered and then Eliot gave him one of his stunning smiles. 

“We’re golden,” Eliot said. 

* * *

They weren’t golden. Eliot didn’t know what they currently were, but it wasn’t fixed. Quentin wasn’t interested in him, he’d made that clear the night before (and before that but Eliot hadn’t listened).

So all he had to do was bury his feelings deep down again. He could do that right? He could totally do it. 

They had gone for the small talk defense during lunch and talked about random subjects as they finished their meal. But no mention of their kiss the night before. 

And then they’d gotten back on the road. The audiobook was good and Eliot loved it when Quentin had commentary about the things they heard. Either if it was about something in the novel or some comment about the author. 

Things felt like they were returning to normal. 

But he should have known they weren’t going to last.

Because the change Margo had done on the reservation? She’d made it so their room was no longer a double room but a single room. 

Honestly he was getting tired of the meddling. 

“So how long are we staying here?” Quentin asked as they walked into the room.

“Just tonight,” Eliot said. 

“So what’s on the agenda?” 

“I was thinking we could go horseback riding and then head towards the hot springs?” Eliot asked, and honestly he’d made the plan before everything had happened, so he doesn’t know where they stand. 

“Horses?” Quentin asked amused.

“Well to remind you of your trials,” Eliot joked and Quentin rolled his eyes. 

“Well I am quite good at horses so prepare to be wowed Waugh,” Quentin smirked.

Eliot already knew this of course. He knows that Quentin went to junior cowboy camp a few times. While he hadn’t been fond of the entire experience, being on the horse relaxed him. He’d admitted as such to Eliot one night in Fillory.

So when Eliot had seen horseback riding on the activities list he’d jumped on it. 

And now he’s not so sure how it’s going to go.

* * *

Being on top of a horse gave Quentin more freedom than he’d had in a long time. He’d almost been surprised to see that Eliot could ride horses. He really shouldn’t have been surprised because it is Eliot Waugh after all. 

The ride also helped Quentin actually hear himself think. 

In another life the two of them going on a horseback ride could almost be romantic. Eliot looked like a romantic hero on top of a horse. 

But Quentin is pretty sure the lid was closed on that after the previous night. He’d thought he was doing the right thing. But now he’s not entirely sure. 

Eliot seemed on edge whenever he talked to Quentin. If he talked to Quentin. He’d let Quentin rant away at him during the drive, but instead of making funny jokes he’d just nodded or agreed. 

Quentin couldn’t believe he actually missed it when Eliot got things so obviously wrong and made comments that would set off Quentin on rants. Quentin would always know he was doing it to push his buttons, but he couldn’t help it. And he missed that. He preferred that to Eliot just agreeing with whatever he said.

Maybe he should just talk to him. 

Something somewhere had obviously gotten lost in translation. 

Quentin knew they couldn’t talk while on a horse so it would have to wait until they were in the Hot Springs. 

They reached the end of the trail and went back to the stables. Eliot got down from his horse and then helped Quentin get down from his. 

“So was this better than Junior Cowboy Camp?” 

“Definitely better,” Quentin smiled. 

“Well I figured you’d like it,” Eliot said. 

“I did — thank you,” Quentin smiled.

“We’re heading back to the Lodge I think, that way we can shower and relax a bit before heading for the Hot Springs,” Eliot said.

“Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

The Hot Springs end up being a mistake. Well the Springs themselves are wonderful and relaxing. Just what his bones needed. But as a whole? The entire outing ends up being a mistake. 

Quentin wasn’t blind okay? He knew his best friend was stunning. It absolutely wasn’t fair how ethereal Eliot was. Quentin was pretty fucking sure he was the most handsome person in multiple planets… But that didn’t mean he wanted to watch attractive men flirt with him. 

So he huffed and got out of the springs and headed for his clothes. He was getting dressed when Eliot walked up to him.    
  
“Are you okay?” Eliot asked.

“Just tired,” Quentin said.

“I think there’s a shuttle leaving soon, so we can go back to the Lodge if you want?” 

“You don’t have to come with me you can just stay with Gabriel and continue having a blast,” Quentin said bitchily which caused Eliot’s eyebrows to rise.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Eliot asked 

“Nothing…. Forget it,” Quentin said as he walked away. 

Eliot followed after him, picking up their things and heading towards the shuttle. The trip back to the lodge was quiet. And then they made it back to the room and Quentin slammed the door behind them. 

* * *

Eliot didn’t know what the fuck was going on. Or why Quentin was suddenly pissed at him. If anyone had a right to be pissed it was Eliot. Quentin had kissed him and then regretted it, he’d been avoiding talking to him and now this bullshit?   
  


Eliot thought they were having a good time in the Springs. Yeah, Gabriel was a little flirty but Eliot hadn’t been paying attention to him. He’d been paying attention to Quentin’s attitude. 

He honestly didn’t get it. 

“Are you going to tell me what the fuck was that or do I have to guess?” Eliot asked.

“I’m sorry if I didn’t want to watch you flirting with the first cute guy that crossed your path,” Quentin asked.

“Excuse me? I was not flirting with anyone.” 

“He was definitely interested in you,” Quentin said

“Well you know what? Sometimes it’s nice to be appreciated by someone,” Eliot remarked.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“You don’t want me, you’ve made that abundantly clear, but apparently you don’t want anyone to flirt with me either? Make a decision… You can’t have it both ways it’s not fair,” Eliot said.

“When did I make it  _ abundantly clear _ ? Last I checked only one of us has broken up with the other and it wasn’t me,” Quentin argued back    


“I kissed you! I planned this trip and then I kissed you and you pushed me away because you didn’t want to do something you’d regret.”

“You were drunk and lonely!” Quentin exclaimed.

“I was not that drunk, I was still in full possession of all my faculties. You made things abundantly clear and it wasn’t just that. I saw your face when the people thought we were newlyweds and  when you saw the room. Then there’s the fact that you don’t talk to me anymore,” Eliot said as he sat down on the couch losing steam. He wasn’t even angry just hurt and confused. 

* * *

Quentin could only stare as Eliot ranted. How had everything gone sideways? This was supposed to be a good road trip to help them both and now they were screaming at each other. 

Except Eliot wasn’t screaming anymore — he just looked defeated.

“God I sound like a teenage girl,” Eliot muttered.

“We talk,” Quentin said, mostly trying to convince himself.

“No I mean like really talk… I thought this trip would give us the space to talk… but you shut me down every time… and I get it... it’s my face and arms…they pushed you to that place… and that’s why you don’t want to talk to me anymore.”

“El.”

“I get it but I miss you… You were the first one outside of Bambi that I immediately felt I could talk to… I told you about Logan in one of our first conversations. And now that’s gone because you change the subject any time I try to talk about something tougher than the weather or what book you’re currently reading.”

Quentin was struck silent. Was that what Eliot really thought? That Quentin didn’t care about him? That Quentin blamed him for the monster?

And the worst one was the fact that apparently Eliot blamed himself for the fact that Quentin had slipped. His attempt was on Quentin himself, he knew that. Of course, it hadn’t helped that barely annoyed had noticed his spiral. But the only person not to blame in that was Eliot.

Because Eliot had been trapped inside his own mind. And no matter where they stood, Quentin knew without a shadow of a doubt that if Eliot had been there while Quentin had spiraled he would have  _ noticed.  _ Because that’s who Eliot was. 

“What? That’s not —“ Quentin trailed off.

“Don’t say it’s not true because we both know it is… something changed and I’ve tried so hard to fix it and I can’t,” Eliot said sounding so pained when he said it. 

Quentin wanted nothing more than to hug him. 

“I don’t know what I can do to fix it,” Eliot said, and there were shadows in his eyes. Quentin wanted nothing more than to clear those shadows. 

Quentin didn’t know what to say. What could he say in this situation?

“I’m going to go — I need some time… I’ll be back later,” Eliot muttered with that he grabbed a change of clothes and his wallet and left the room. 

* * *

It had been an hour since Eliot had left, and he hadn’t come back. Quentin was no closer to finding a solution. 

So he called Alice.

“It exploded,” He said in lieu of greeting. 

_ “As I told you it would,” Alice responded.  _

“Things were okay and then I got jealous and stuck my foot in it.”

_ “What happened?” Alice asked and so Quentin told her everything. _

“And then he said I don’t talk to him — can you believe that? All I do is talk,” Quentin muttered

_ “About what book you’re reading — have you talked to him about the last year at all? I mean since you woke up.” _

“I —“

_ “You told me he was the love of your life — you told me about Fillory and everything that meant. You told me everything was for him before you —“ Alice trailed off. _

Before he’d tried to kill himself. Quentin hadn’t gone to the Seam with the idea to die. Truly he hadn’t. It was just that after the lack of care he’d shown his body in the last weeks (months) it gave out. He was thankful that 23 hadn’t listened to him and that he and Alice had pulled him out when they did. 

The blast had knocked him out, and he’d been unconscious for two weeks. 

_ “He was there you know?” _

“What?” 

_ “Eliot — he was there every moment you were sleeping. He said he didn’t want you waking up alone. Even if I was there, Margo was there, Julia was also there a lot, Kady came occasionally… But he never left.”  _

“Alice.” 

_ “I think he was afraid — afraid that if he’d left you’d disappear from his sight.” _

There was nothing Quentin could say to that was there?

_ “Then you woke up and you two went back to the same as before — but you didn’t talk. To the point where even Margo and I noticed... We thought the close quarters in this trip would mean you two would actually do something about the weirdness...” _

“Vix.” 

_ “Don’t give me that Q — how long has it been since you woke up and you still haven’t talked?”  _

“It’s not easy.” 

_ “Of course it’s not fucking easy it’s Eliot Waugh — the man isn’t exactly one to talk about feelings. But from what I’ve heard and what you’re saying, he’s not the problem?”  _

“I — I don’t want to shake things up and lose him Vix.”

_ “Oh please that’s an excuse because we both know there’s nothing you could actually do that would make Eliot stop talking to you. I’m pretty sure you could murder everyone, and he’d clean up after you.”  _

They both realized the example she used hits a bit too close to home at the same time. Memories of the Monster are still too close to the surface. 

_ “Shit sorry — I wasn’t thinking,” Alice said, “But the point remains. It’s not that you’re scared to lose him... it’s that you’re scared to get hurt again. I know he broke your heart last time but wouldn’t you rather just know? Rather than continuously torture yourself?”  _

Quentin was silent once again. 

_ “You know I’m right.”  _

“You’re Alice Quinn you’re always right.”

_ “It’s why you called me — if you wanted someone to hold your hand and tell you what you wanted to hear you would have called anyone else — well except Margo.”  _

“There’s not really many people I could call nowadays,” Quentin pointed out, because she had a point as always. Even if he hated admitting it. There was a scoff on the other side. 

_ “If that’s the story you want to tell yourself.”  _

“I — Alice... Thank you,” Quentin muttered. 

_ “Any time — just please talk to him? Put us all out of our misery.”  _

“Funny.”

_ “I’m not joking — seeing you two pine is unbearable. It’s been years Quentin,  years .” _

With that Alice hung up the phone and Quentin was left to his thoughts. 

He knew he needed to be brave. Alice had said exactly the same thing that Eliot had said. Had Quentin been pushing him away without realizing it? 

He needed to fix it — they needed to actually talk. Not just talk around it. 

* * *

Eliot ended up not going back to the room that night. He’d stayed the night in the camper and Quentin spent the night waiting for him to get back. They had breakfast in different places and the first time he saw Eliot after the fight was when Eliot came to get his things. 

They checked out of the Lodge around 10 am and then silently went back on the road. Eliot put on his music and just drove while Quentin went to the back for the first time in the trip. He usually wanted to accompany Eliot up front, but he knew it was no good. So he tried to distract himself. 

He slept for about 6 hours, making up for what he hadn’t slept the night before. Then attempted to read for about 40 minutes until he realized he hadn’t read more than 1 chapter. And he was tired. He didn’t like being on the outs with Eliot. And he knew that if one of them didn’t speak up this could go on for days. 

He remembered one time during the mosaic when they didn’t talk for a whole week. Teddy had screamed at them, and they realized they had been acting like idiots. And now? There was no one to scream at them. Well the people who could weren’t here. This trip was just Quentin and Eliot and it was ridiculous. 

Quentin had almost died — he didn’t want to waste time arguing with the man he loved. He just wanted to clear the air. Quentin got out of the room and basically crashed into Eliot. That’s when he realized the car wasn’t moving. How long had they been stopped? And how had he not realized it?

“We need to talk,” Eliot said

“I was just coming to say the same thing,” Quentin replied, “but first where are we?”    


“We’re in some campsite in Utah,” Eliot said.

“Why are we in Utah? Is there something in Utah.” 

“There’s nothing but Mormons in Utah Quentin,” Eliot said.

“Then why?”   


“We need to cross Utah to get to other places, you do remember how geography works right?” Eliot asked, slightly amused. 

“Asshole,” Quentin replied. 

“We’re literally just here to rest for a few hours and sleep. Then we’ll go to the fun part of the trip tomorrow,” Eliot said.

“The fun part?” Quentin asked.

“You know what I mean.”   


“Actually that’s the crux of our problem — I never know what you mean,” Quentin replied.

“Oh we’re doing it now?” Eliot asked.

“Apparently so.” 

“Can we at least go outside,” Eliot said

“Lead the way,” Quentin muttered as Eliot left the camper and went to a picnic table nearby. Quentin sat on the opposite side. 

“So,” Eliot said

“So,” Quentin repeated and then neither said anything else until Quentin got fed up, “this is ridiculous.”

“Your face is ridiculous,” Eliot muttered.

“Oh very mature,” Quentin rolled his eyes. 

“You were the one that wanted to talk so talk I’m all ears Coldwater.”   
“You’re such a bitch sometimes,” Quentin said.

“Well takes one to know one,” Eliot pointed out and then Quentin started laughing which confused Eliot even more.

“What are we even doing?” 

“I don’t fucking know,” Eliot remarked. 

“You said I don’t talk to you,” Quentin mentioned.

“Well you don’t — not like we used to at least. Q, we were talking about tough subjects when we barely knew each other but now that we more than know each other you seem to ignore me every time I try. We can’t go on like this Quentin. Recent events are too big to just sweep them under the rug. I wish we could. I honestly do. But the fact that I’m the one constantly bringing up this subject tells you how dire I think it is.” 

“You’re right… I was scared I wanted to pretend like everything was okay. I didn’t want to overstep or anything… I never meant for you to feel like that because there’s no person in the world I’d rather talk to than you.”

“I get it… I fucked up,” Eliot admitted.

“El, the monster — it wasn’t you okay? I don’t blame you for any of that and my choices were my own. But I need you to know that I always knew the Monster wasn’t you and I’m not scared of you I could never be scared of you.”   


“I... thanks,” Eliot said softly, “I’m glad to hear that but that wasn’t what I was actually referring to.” 

“Oh — then what were you talking about?” Quentin asked.

“You remember that day in the park?” Eliot asked.

Quentin almost laughed, there’s no way he could forget it. It was the one thing giving him hope for a very long time. 

_ Peaches and Plums Motherfucker, I’m alive in here. _

_ 50 Years who gets proof of concept like that. _

“Yeah I do.”

“Did you ever wonder how it happened?” Eliot asked.

“Actually no — you were suddenly in front of me when we thought you were dead and were planning on banishing the monster in your body to Blackspire so my mind was a little preoccupied at the moment,” Quentin replied.

“Right, Julia mentioned how close it had gotten.”   


“Since when do you talk to Julia?”    


“Not important at the moment.”

“Okay,” Quentin said stretching out the word. 

“I told you about the happy place right?”

“Yeah it’s the reason you don’t like being in the Cottage because that’s what it was right?” Quentin asked.

“Yeah my happy place was the physical kids’ cottage… At first, I didn’t notice anything I was just hanging out with you and Bambi being happy and careless... then the knight appeared and told me I was actually stuck in my head. Ora explained that as long as I stayed inside the monsters couldn’t get to me or kill me… apparently the previous host Charlton didn’t listen and got  himself killed. But well the only way to tell you guys I was alive was if I could find my door.”   


“Your door?” 

“My door… hidden deep in the forgotten remembrance,” Eliot quoted, “I have enough trauma for a thousand lifetimes, so I figured I knew exactly where I needed to go.” 

“El,” Quentin said softly. 

“I’ve made a lot of mistakes in my life Q— the path through my regrets was a long one there was a blackboard and everything... but then both you and Ora made comments that stuck in my head.” 

“I?”

“Yeah the you in my head — keep up Coldwater,” Eliot said with a smirk as Quentin just rolled his eyes. 

“Okay what did we say?” 

“I asked her what her door was... It was the day she was confronted with what she feared to the most,” Eliot said looking at Quentin. 

“What did I say to that?” Quentin said softly not looking away.

“You offered to drive the monsters away to another memory because .... you sacrifice for the people you love.” 

“Oh... What was it? What did you fear most?” Quentin asked cautiously. 

“I... you remember the day we came back?”

“El... You don’t have to…” Quentin started to say but Eliot held up a hand and put it over Quentin’s making him lose his train of thought and just look at Eliot. 

“No — I do... I hurt you because of my own insecurities and my own flaws... I knew it was a moment that truly mattered and I snuffed it out... I was a cruel and my Scorpio tendencies were out in full force … Knew exactly where to hurt, and so I did.”

“El…” 

“I’m sorry Q I know I’m the one that broke us — I was a biphobic asshole while you were being honest and brave and my fear got in the way. My heart wanted to say yes but my head was too afraid that it wouldn’t work... that you wouldn’t want to be with me in the long term not when you had choices.”

“What are you saying?” Quentin asked, his mind was going in circles. Could it be possible? Truly possible?

“I’m saying that I am in love with you Quentin. I’m still in love with you... I don’t know when it started if it was when you placed a crown on my head or if it was as far back as when you called me a hallucination…” Eliot smiled at Quentin’s sheepish look and nervously played with his own hair, “All I know is that I knew for certain when magic was shut off and I had to consider a life without you — and that was too terrible to even think about.” 

“And then I went to the Seam and you woke up,” Quentin said finishing his thought. 

“They were two of the hardest weeks in my life,” Eliot admitted. 

“I’m sorry — I didn’t mean to... I honestly hadn’t realized how badly off I was until that happened.” 

“I’m just thankful 23 got you out of there…” 

“You and me both — And El… what I said earlier? About the monster...”

“Yeah?”

“I meant it, he wasn’t you — there’s no point where I confused the two... I was always very aware of the differences okay. So please stop blaming yourself.” 

“But Q —“

“But nothing — I never once blamed you... the truth is that I missed you — I missed you so much and I didn’t want to rock the boat.” 

“I get that,” Eliot said, and he did, truly, maybe he hoped for a different reaction from Quentin but at least the truth was out there. 

Quentin wasn’t sure that he did — but he was still reeling from the revelations, so he didn’t say anything. 

“You want to eat and then watch a movie — like in the old days?”

“Yeah that sounds great,” Quentin said and followed him back inside. 

Eliot cooked something simple and they talked while they ate. Quentin teased Eliot about the burgers he made and then Eliot told him to stay out of the kitchen while he made popcorn the old-fashioned way. 

Which was really just Eliot showing off. 

They made the bed into a single bed before settling in to watch Star Trek Beyond. It was Quentin’s turn to choose after all and Chris Pine is seriously hot so Eliot humored him. 

It was really nice. 

They were so comfortable they didn’t even notice when they fell asleep. 

* * *

Quentin was the first to wake up the next morning. Normally Eliot is the first one up but this time it was Quentin. He woke up in Eliot’s arms and god — it felt so right. He almost can’t believe yesterday actually happened. 

Had Eliot truly admitted to being in love with Quentin? He was too crazy to be real. As much as he wanted to stay in Eliot’s arms until the older man woke up he knew there was a call he needed to make. So he carefully untangled himself from Eliot — even if Eliot was a heavy sleeper most of the time he still wanted to be careful. Then he grabbed his phone and made his way out the door. 

“Hey Jules,” Quentin said.

_ “Q — how’s the trip?”  _

Quentin thought of the previous day’s revelations and everything that came with them.

“Illuminating,” Quentin said.

_ “Oh?” _

“Did you have anything to do with it?” Quentin asked, the question has been on his mind for a bit now.

_ “You figured it out.”  _

“All by myself — well Eliot let your name slip once or twice but quickly changed the subject.”

_ “Yeah I helped Eliot with figuring out some of the stops while Margo and Alice stocked up the camper. But in his defense — I asked him not to tell you about my contributions.” _

“Why?”

_ “We didn’t end on the best of notes Q — and we haven’t exactly been at our best. You needed the trip and I didn’t want any negative emotions to get in the way of that.”  _

“I’ve been an asshole.” 

_ “We’ve both been assholes,” Julia pointed out, “Wait if we’re gonna talk about it, I want to see your face.”  _

“Fine,” Quentin said with a laugh and hung up the phone, a minute later there was a FaceTime call, and he could see Jules face.

“Hello again,” Quentin joked.

_ “You look good Q — the fresh air agrees with you,” Julia said. _

“Plus it’s not hard to look better than I used to right?” 

_ “Q... I’m sorry.”  _

“Jules no — that’s not why I...”

_ “I got wrapped up in getting my powers back I didn’t realize you were drowning in front of me…”  _

Quentin took a seat on the same bench he talked with Eliot on.

“Why didn’t you? I’m not — blaming you… I’m just curious.”

_ “It used to be that you were okay as long as you had a goal... I thought nothing had changed in that regard but I should have guessed that had changed too.” _

“When you have a kid you can’t really stay in bed all day… But there was no way for you to know that because I didn’t tell you.”

_ “Why didn’t you Q? Did you not trust me?”  _

“No it wasn’t that — after it had just happened? I thought I was respecting Eliot’s no by not talking about it... and during the monster ordeal — I thought you were going to bench me if you knew.” 

_ “Honestly? I might have... I didn’t get it... I knew you two were best friends but I didn’t know anything else... I like to think I would have understood but — I don’t think I’ve ever loved anyone like that... not even James.”  _

“Jules…” 

_ “I ... telling you I was going to need you when I became a goddess again didn’t actually help did it?”  _

“No — but it wasn’t... I know you meant well but at that point... the monster had just gotten the last stone and I felt lost I thought I was never gonna get El back.”

_ “It added extra pressure.” _

“If we’re being honest I don’t think anything could have helped in that particular moment.”

_ “Please don’t do that to me again Q — all I could think in that hospital room was that I never even said goodbye,” Julia said wiping a tear.  _

“I’m so sorry Julia… I didn’t — I want you to know I didn’t go there with the intention of doing that but Everett was suddenly there and I knew we couldn’t let him get the Monster. I did what I could at the moment.”

_ “Why did you stop?”  _

“I was so tired — I forgot that it wasn’t safe to stop just yet. All I remember is Penny yelling and then dragging me out.” 

Julia looked pensive and there’s a minute of silence before she asks. 

_ “When did we stop talking?” _

“What?”

_ “We went from being best friends to not really knowing much about each other.” _

“I think it was before Brakebills even. I think it was my fault..”

_ “It takes two to tango Quentin... I don’t think I was much help either — I kept trying to do things my way instead of asking what would help you.”  _

“I should have talked to Fogg about you.”

_ “Yes you should have — but I shouldn’t have done that spell no matter how hurt I was.”  _

“You knew what my worse fear was Jules... why did you?” 

_ “I wanted you to feel what I felt.... what it felt to be left out in the dark but I promise — I swear... I didn’t know it could be permanent.” _

“I still have nightmares over it sometimes— if we’re cleaning slates.”

_ “That explains why Eliot didn’t like me very much,” Julia said. _

“What?”

_ “I always got the idea that he wasn’t particularly fond of me.” _   


“He can be  _ protective _ .”

_ “Yeah no kidding but he’s a good guy Q — you could do much worse.” _

For some reason that just made Quentin start laughing and suddenly Julia was laughing too. 

_ “I’ll never forget that when I was at my lowest he offered me a helping hand.” _   


“He likes helping people,” Quentin said.   


_ “He didn’t even like me back then I think that’s part of why I remember it.” _   


“I mean this is the same guy who trying to rehabilitate the guy who tried to kill him,” Quentin pointed out.

_ “He’s definitely one of a kind.” _

“Yeah he is.”   


_ “And you’re in love with him,” Julia said. _

“I am…” 

_ “Have you told him?” Julia asked. _

“I choked — I was going to tell him but I couldn’t get the words out… which was ridiculous considering it was the perfect moment. He apologized for turning me down and said he was in love with me and I choked… for some reason I couldn’t say it back.”

_ “Not all is lost… I do happen to know where you’re going next and it’s the perfect place for a romantic gesture.” _

“Am I right in guessing you won’t tell me?”

_ “No I won’t — it’s a surprise,” Julia laughed. _

“You’re no help.”

_ “Hey if all else fails you can dress up as a gift for him to unwrap.” _

That jogged something in Quentin’s brain. 

“Wait… why did you say that?”

_ “It was originally Margo’s joke why?” Julia asked confused. _

“Jules — What day is it today?” 

_ “Tuesday.” _   


“No I mean the date,” Quentin said.

_ “It’s October 29th…” Julia said amused. _

“I ... shit… I didn’t even realize.”    


_ “Q — we’ve been through a lot I think it’s normal not to realize things like that,” Julia explained. _

“It’s not that — Eliot’s birthday… his actual birthday is tomorrow,” Quentin said.

_ “Well that means it’s perfect timing for a romantic gesture,” Julia said. _

“I don’t even know where we’re going.”

_ “But I do — just give me some time… by the time you get there I’ll have a few ideas for you...do you trust me?” _

“I trust you,” Quentin said.

Then they said their goodbyes and a few minutes later Eliot came out of the camper and smiled at him.

“Breakfast is ready,” Eliot said as Quentin came inside and sat down at the table.

“How long have you been up?” Quentin asked.

“A little bit — figured I’d let you talk to Julia alone,” Eliot pointed out.   


“We talked about everything — it was nice.”

“Everything is settled?” 

“Everything is settled.”

“Good — I’m glad...now eat your pancakes the sooner we finish the sooner we can get out of Utah.”   


“Are you going to give me any clues?” Quentin asked.

“Why don’t you use that big brain of yours and figure it out,” Eliot said drinking his coffee, “Think about it… our final destination is California, and we’re in Utah right now.”

“Nevada?” Quentin asked, “Wait we’re going to Vegas?”

“We’re going to Vegas — four days in 4 days in Sin City,” Eliot smirked.

“Oh that’s gonna be interesting,” Quentin said.

At least in Las Vegas there’s a lot he can do to give Eliot a good birthday. 

“Especially since Bambi’s Black Amex is paying for the hotel room. She said it was a surprise.”

“Is that a good idea?”

“Probably not but I figure if we’re going to Vegas we should probably go in style right?” Eliot said cheekily.

“Sounds about right,” Quentin laughed as he took the plates to the kitchenette. 

Eliot was the one that cooked so it’s only fair that Quentin would clean. Then they were on the road again with Eliot singing along to the playlist Quentin had made. He loved this man so much. He could travel the world with him and never get tired. 

* * *

Quentin was acting strange. Eliot liked to brag that he knew Quentin better than anyone, and he could tell you his best friend was being stranger than usual. 

The trip to Vegas had gone flawlessly with them talking as they used to. Sure Eliot didn’t get the response he expected from his admission of feelings, but he was delighted to have his best friend back. That had always been one of his deepest fears, that his feelings would make Quentin pull away from him. Instead, being honest had actually helped. Maybe the people who claimed honesty was the best policy were on to something.

Maybe.

Then they had arrived at the Cosmopolitan hotel and well to say his Bambi had outdone herself would be an understatement. Like the hotel itself was impressive, and then they got to the room. Both Quentin and Eliot assumed they’d gotten a normal room and then the host had laughed and told them they gotten the  _ Lanai Suite. _

Which was probably one of the most luxurious rooms Eliot would ever stay in — and he used to have his own castle. It had two floors, the first one had a kitchenette, private outdoor patio with a plunge pool and the Suite itself was 800 sq. ft.… Both floors had a full bathroom with a shower, the one in the second floor had an oversized shower and Eliot just  _ knew  _ they would both fit inside. There was a winding staircase that lead to the second floor where there was a king-sized bed. It was a truly stunning room.

They left their bags in the room and decided to go see the sights. They were having fun and then Quentin got a phone call. He then suggested Eliot should go to the shops while he went to see something. There was a glint in his and sure Eliot actually loved shopping, but he knew Quentin hated it so the idea did excite him. 

But it’s been 4 hours, and he hadn’t heard from Quentin. They had made plans to meet up at one of the restaurants in the Strip for dinner. 

Eliot arrived first and got seated at their reservation. Then ten minutes later Quentin arrived looking like the cat that ate the canary.

“Sorry I’m late,” Quentin said.

“It’s quite alright — did you have fun in your mysterious activities?” Eliot asked.   


“They were very productive yes,” Quentin smirked.

“Are you going to tell me what you did.”

“You’ll find out soon enough Waugh,” Quentin replied, “You’ve been mysterious thing whole time you can allow me a little bit of mystery right?”

If Eliot didn’t know any better he’d say Quentin was flirting with him. But that wasn’t possible…. Right? 

“I’ll get it out of you Coldwater,” Eliot teased back. 

“Oh I’m sure you’ll try,” Quentin smiled. 

Before Eliot can say anything the server came and asked for their orders. And just like that the matter was dropped, Quentin could be very sneaky when he wanted to be. It’s one of the reasons Margo had argued Quentin was a Slytherin when they’d had the conversation. 

(Margo and Quentin had the conversation, Eliot had just teased them for being nerds, and they had cuddled in his bed. It had been a great day.)

They ate their food and talked about Margo, about Julia, about the hedge Margo was trying to seduce. They talked about how insanely large their room was. Eliot asked if Quentin was enjoying the trip, and he got one of those beautiful Quentin smiles in return. 

They shared a dessert, paid the bill, left a good tip and then took a walk. It was getting late and Eliot knew they should probably do something Vegas-y but right now he was comfortable just walking with Quentin. 

Quentin was just spouting off nerd facts as they walked and Eliot was focused just on him that he barely even noticed when they stopped. Then Quentin suddenly looked nervous. 

And that’s when Eliot realized where they were standing — right in front of the Bellagio fountains. They were truly a gorgeous sight to behold. 

“We’ve been through a lot haven’t we?” Quentin asked.

“Yeah we have,” Eliot said slightly surprised by the change in topic. 

“Did you honestly think we’d ever be here right now? No crisis — just the two of us standing in a beautiful place?”

“I hoped,” Eliot admitted.   
“So I did.”

“Q, are you okay?” Eliot asked.

“Last time I did this I made a mess of things, so I’m trying to do things better.”

“Do what? Stand in front of a fountain?” Eliot asked nervously, “I think that’s a first for us.”

“You remember the first day we met?” Quentin asked.

“Of course I do — you called me a hallucination,” Eliot said.

“You’re never letting me live that down.”   
“It’s still one of the best compliments I’ve gotten — but why the walk down memory lane?”

“I didn’t know it at the time, or maybe I knew but didn’t fully understand it… You gave me that judgy once over and then you said follow me,”

“And you did.”

“And I did…” Quentin said with a soft smile and grabbed Eliot’s hand, “I think something clicked at that moment — like I was right where I was supposed to be… My brain didn’t get the memo until much later of course but I think deep down a part of me just  _ knew _ — this guy is gonna change your life.”

“Q?” 

“And you did. You saw me in a way no one less did, not even Julia. You just saw the real me and didn’t try to change me for one second.”

“Why mess with perfection?” Eliot tried to joke. 

“I’m definitely not perfect and neither are you… I tried hating you but I couldn’t even the mere idea of it felt wrong. That’s not to say I haven’t been angry at you, I don’t think I’ve ever gotten at angry at someone as I’ve been at you. But I’ve also never loved anyone the way I loved you. Because I do.”

“You do?” Eliot asked quietly not quite believing what he was hearing.

“I am in love with you Eliot Waugh with every fiber of my being — I love how you listen to me rant about things you have no interest in, I love when you argue about Kraft  _ that’s not even real cheese Quentin.  _ I love that you planned this entire trip just because my therapist said I needed to get out of the city, I love how much of a bitch you are….because you’re such a bitch and it should not be as attractive as it is. But you also have the biggest heart of anyone I know. You’re so good and you give so much of yourself and don’t expect anything in return. Because you don’t think you deserve it. But you do — you deserve all the love in the world and if you let me I’m going to try and show you how much I love you.”

Quentin was crying and Eliot was crying, and they were in a beautiful romantic spot but Eliot didn’t care about any of that. Because Quentin loved him, he actually loved him. 

That’s all that mattered. 

So Eliot smiled at him and then lifted his chin bringing their lips in a soft romantic kiss — the kind that was shown at the end of romantic movies. The one where he showed Quentin how much he loved him, even if words were never his strong suit. 

They pulled apart and rested their foreheads together — just enjoying each other’s company. Neither one quite believing this was actually happening. 

And then there’s a clock chiming in the distance and Quentin smiled — midnight. 

“Happy Birthday El,” Quentin said smiling.

“It’s my birthday… is it bad I hadn’t realized that?” Eliot smiled.

“I think the girls are going to make fun of us for a while about how neither of us have any awareness of time,” Quentin joked.

“So — are you my present this year?” Eliot smirked and Quentin just rolled his eyes.

“You’re incorrigible.”

“But you love me,” Eliot said.

“But I love you,” Quentin repeated.

“I can’t believe you stole my thunder — on my birthday,” Eliot jokingly complained, “In front of the Bellagio fountains in Las Vegas that’s much better than some campground in Utah.”

Quentin just burst out laughing. 

“I loved your Utah confession and our conversation.”

Eliot smiled at him sheepishly, “Thanks.”

They start walking back to their hotel hand-in hand. When Eliot looked at him, “So what were you doing earlier today?” 

“I’m still not telling — it’s a surprise.” 

* * *

Eliot woke up feeling refreshed. They had come back the previous night after their walk and Eliot had taken his sweet time watching his favorite nerd come apart. Sex with Quentin was as good as he remembered it being — it being birthday sex was just a plus. 

He heard somewhere that what you did on your birthday foretold how the year would go for you, and well Eliot hoped that was true. Ironically enough this was the first time, in this timeline, that he started his birthday with sex. 

He opened his eyes expecting to see Quentin’s body next to his but there was no nerd. He looked down at his body and sure enough he was still naked, so he hadn’t imagined the previous night. 

Then the door opened and Quentin appeared wearing a robe while carrying a tray. 

“Happy Birthday El,” Quentin said placing the tray on the bed and sitting down.

“I was wondering where you’d run off to,” Eliot said giving him a light kiss.

“Well I figured the best way to officially start your birthday would be with some breakfast in bed.”

“You didn’t cook, did you? Because I might love you but I’m not willing to risk food poisoning on my birthday,” Eliot said cheekily.

“You and I both know that I am actually good at breakfast food but no — this is room service,” Quentin replied. 

Eliot smiled at him and opened the cover to find chocolate chip pancakes with bacon and whipped cream, plus a plate of fresh fruit and some orange juice.

“So any hints as to what you have planned for today?” Eliot asked.

“I can tell we’re going to a show and then to dinner and I think you’re going to like it.”

“You got tickets for a show? How?” Eliot asked curiously.

“I have my ways,” Quentin smirked. 

“Are you being devious again?” Eliot asked as he took a bite of his pancake. 

“Anything, in particular, you want to do?” Quentin asked ignoring the question.

“I mean we do have a private jacuzzi/small pool in our room it would be a pity not to use it,” Eliot pointed out.

“I like the way you think Waugh,” Quentin said.   


“I figured you would Coldwater.”

They finished breakfast and then decided to spend some time in the jacuzzi, which was mostly just the two of them making out. Then they went and got a massage. Margo decided to gift Eliot with a couples’ spa treatment as a birthday present. Eliot was never one to say no to a gift like that. 

He still hadn’t managed to get Quentin to tell him what the plans were. His nerd was being extra sneaky. They had a few free hours so Quentin decided to let Eliot buy him a suit, which meant Eliot got to dress up his ~~boyfriend,~~ ~~partner~~ , ~~lover ,~~ _Quentin_. Eliot had gone with a green silk dress shirt and a black suit. Quentin had just smiled and kissed him. Then they had headed back to their room where Quentin made them take separate showers or else they would get nothing more done. 

When it had been time to go, Quentin had come out of the room in the outfit Eliot had just chosen for him and all Eliot wanted was to go up the stairs and forget everything else. But no — Quentin had a few surprises up his sleeve. 

The first were tickets — good tickets — to see Lady Gaga. Which Eliot didn’t even know how he managed to get. But the concert was absolutely amazing, no surprise there because Gaga is absolutely one of the finest artists of their lifetime. This was definitely turning out to be one of his best birthdays ever. 

It was around 8 PM when they exited the concert and Quentin smiled at Eliot as they got into a cab.    


“Are you having fun?” 

“It’s been probably my best birthday yet Q thank you,” Eliot said.

“Well it’s not over yet,” Quentin smirked.   


“Q — I don’t know what can follow Gaga, can anything follow Gaga?” Eliot wondered curiously.

“Well there’s one more thing in the agenda.”    


“Oh really?” 

“I’m taking you to dinner,” Quentin said holding his hand. 

“Oh really? And where are we going exactly?” Eliot asked.   


“Here,” Quentin said and paid the fare before getting out of the car. 

“Please tell me you’re joking,” Eliot muttered 

“I am not.” 

“How did you even get a reservation — there’s a  _ wait-list _ Quentin,” Eliot said as they stood in front of the doors of  _ Gordon Ramsay Steak. _

“I have my ways — and you’re not the only one that can call in the cavalry,” Quentin smirked.   


“I just — how?” Eliot asked shocked.   


“I mean if you want we can go someplace else,” Quentin answered cheekily. 

“What? No… I am not getting this close and then not going inside.”

“I figured you’d say that,” Quentin smirked and then grabbed his hand, and they went inside, “Reservation for Coldwater?” 

“Right this way,” The hostess said as she took them up the stairs towards a booth on the right side of the restaurant. 

Eliot was still in awe taking in everything. He couldn’t believe it. How was this his life? And how was Quentin so wonderful. Once they’re seated in their booth, and they’ve been given their menus Eliot looked at Quentin.

“Okay spill.” 

“Spill what?” Quentin asked.

“How did you do all this — you found out we were coming  _ yesterday.  _ And you’re anxious about everything so how was this all possible.”

“Push,” Quentin said.   
“Quentin this is me pushing,” Eliot said but Quentin laughed.

“No — I mean the game,” Quentin replied.

“Okay now I’m more confused.”

“You do know what Push is right?”

“Of course I know Push Q — do I need to remind you I’ve known about magic since I was 14… But that still doesn’t explain it.”

“Yesterday talking to Julia I realized today was your birthday and I wanted to make it special, especially considering the events of last year and the fact that well weren’t in a spot to celebrate last year.”

Eliot wasn’t sure if he was in Fillory during his last birthday or if he was Nigel or the Monster. He doesn’t actually remember his last birthday.

“Exactly,” Quentin said seeing the expression in his eye.

“Okay so you realized the date,” Eliot said.

“When you told me it was Vegas I texted Margo and Julia and told them I wanted to do something special for you. Julia was the one that had suggested I woo you with a romantic moment. Margo said you always wanted to visit the Bellagio fountains so at least that part of the plan was easy.” 

“And it was very romantic,” Eliot smiled.

“I knew that it was too last second to do certain things, so I needed extra help. Margo bullied people into letting me into this big Push match they had yesterday — that’s I suddenly had to leave.”

“So that’s where you disappeared to.”   


“That’s where I disappeared to,” Quentin smirked, “I won the Gaga tickets and this dinner — I knew none of my outfits were probably nice enough, so I told you that you could take me shopping.”

“Sneaky.”   


“Only for you,” Quentin replied. 

Their server came back with their drinks, and they made their orders. They both settled on the Beef Wellington and flirted with each other as they waited. Then their food arrived. 

“Wait you got this dinner in a Push game?”

“Yes — my opponent got cocky and offered it up not thinking he could lose.”

“Just how good are you at Push?”   


“Oh darling — I’m the best at Push,” Quentin smirked. 

“I guess you’ll just have to prove that,” Eliot said and Quentin took out his phone and texted someone.

A minute later there was a ping.

“Well what do you know there’s another match tonight — want to go once we get out of here?” Quentin asked.

“Oh I’d be delighted,” Eliot said.

“How’s your food?” Quentin wondered.

“God — it was an experience… it’s truly spectacular,” Eliot smiled.

“The best part is that it’s free,” Quentin replied.

“That definitely makes it better,” Eliot joked as their dessert arrived. 

“Happy Birthday El,” Quentin said grabbing his hand and squeezing.

“Thank you Q — for this and everything else today. It was truly magical. I don’t think anyone has ever done anything like this for me.”

“It’s the least I could do after you planned this trip for me,” Quentin said giving him a light kiss. 

“So I have to ask and later you can tease me about it but… are we boyfriends now?” 

“Well I thought last night had made it clear but yes we’re boyfriends, partners, whatever you want to call us,” Quentin said smiling, Eliot smiled back and squeezed his hand.

They ordered the check, paid with the card Quentin won, left a good tip and made their way out. 

* * *

Eliot wasn’t sure what to expect when Quentin said he was good at Push. To be honest Push had never truly interested him — Margo loved playing, and he loved watching her destroy her opponents but that’s as far as his opinion of the game went. 

He knew Quentin was good — too good — at card games. He’d shown Teddy how to cheat at cards since their son was around 14 years old. Which resulted in Eliot himself getting tricked by their barely teenage son. Eliot had pretended to be annoyed, but he hadn’t truly minded because it made the boys in his life happy. 

But Push? Push was something else entirely. From the moment Quentin stepped into the game area it’s like he became someone else. He loved his nerd but Eliot wasn’t lying when he said that pretty much everything made Quentin anxious (Eliot personally didn’t mind that). But the moment he sat down it was like all that anxiety faded away and all that was left was the confidence.

Confidence that Eliot had always known he had — he’s seen it multiple times after all. But it’s always been under the surface. Here it’s in plain view for everyone to see. 

**_And it’s really fucking sexy._ **

Which was highly unfair because all Eliot wanted right now is to take Quentin back to their room. 

Las Vegas Push was just like regular Push, it just had double the opponents and if you lost once you were out. Quentin hadn’t lost yet, he’d beaten 5 opponents already and it was the final match of the night. 

This was nerve-wracking. 

Quentin still looked confident — and he was smirking at his opponent — but Eliot was still nervous. Quentin looked in Eliot’s direction and winked throwing his last card on the table without looking away from Eliot. 

Sure enough — he’d just won the game. 

And Eliot had never been more attracted to his boyfriend in the entire they’ve known each other. Eliot watches as Quentin collected his prizes and then ran towards Eliot to kiss him in front of everyone. 

He loved this man so fucking much.

They took a cab back to their hotel (mostly because they didn’t trust themselves to keep their hands to themselves) and from the moment they got in the elevator it was all a blur. 

The elevator doors opened, and they practically ran to their door. They walked in and Quentin kissed him against the door. Taking the lead and using his  _ oh so talented hands  _ to undress Eliot. Who retaliated by using magic to take off Quentin’s own shirt and jacket. 

Eliot let himself be led up the stairs while kissing Quentin’s neck — making sure to mark him so that everyone knows that Quentin was his. Okay so maybe he was a little bit possessive — but could you blame him? He won the fucking lottery. Anyway, Quentin didn’t seem to mind it. 

In fact, he responded favorably to it. 

They make their way into the room as their pants come off. Quentin pushed Eliot onto the bed and jumped on top of him.

Oh this is kind of new — but Eliot was always willing to try new things. He kissed Quentin and again and used his power to close the bedroom door.

Then was completely at Quentin’s mercy — just the way he wanted it. 

* * *

If you’d asked Eliot a few years ago what he would be doing if he happened to be in Las Vegas for Halloween he’d tell you he had a thousand plans. He’d have a killer costume and an invite to all the best parties.

But now he’s happy to report that he’s perfectly happy just spending the day by the pool with his favorite nerd. 

They had a late start to the day — after all Quentin had tired them both out the night before. Quentin wasn’t usually on top but apparently winning at Push made him extra confident and who was Eliot to say no to that. He was delighted to reap the benefits. 

They’d had a late breakfast and then decided to spend the day by the pool. Quentin was reading while Eliot tanned. It was a glorious day. Eliot couldn’t believe he’d ever be so lucky. 

“You’re staring again,” Quentin muttered, not even looking up from his book. 

“Aren’t I allowed to stare?” Eliot asked, “My boyfriend is the hottest guy here.”   


Quentin stared at him and blushed, “Shut up.” 

“I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true,” Eliot said and then his phone rang, “Saved by the bell.”   


“Hi Bambi,” Eliot smiled.

_ “Oh so you are alive — I wondered.” _   


“Margo we talked yesterday morning,” Eliot reminded her.

“Yes but I haven’t heard anything since then and neither has Julia nor Alice, so I wanted to check in and see how everything was.” 

“Oh really,” Eliot said looking at Quentin who was paying close attention too. 

_ “So? Are you going to give me the details?”  _

“I don’t have any new information to tell,” Eliot teased, “What about you Q?”   


“Nothing of note has happened for me either,” Quentin said cheekily from his spot. 

_ “You two are the worst — I need new best friends,” Margo complained.  _

“You’ve never had it as good as us,” Eliot pointed out. 

“We bring light to your life,” Quentin shouted and Margo huffed. 

“Should we put her out of her misery,” Eliot asked Quentin. 

“It’s only fair,” Quentin said and then returned to reading his book and put his headphones on. 

“Well what do you want to know?” Eliot asked his best friend.

_ “All I know was that he got Gaga tickets at Push and was planning a big gesture to tell you his feelings.”  _

“He did — he took me to the Bellagio fountains, and we talked about feelings and then the clock struck 12. It was very romantic,” Eliot said with a smile.

_ “You gave that goofy smile on your face right now don’t you?”  _ _   
_

“Shut up.”   


_ “So? What else.”  _

“Let’s just say I book-ended my birthday having sex with my favorite nerd… He got me breakfast in bed, then we made out in our jacuzzi for a bit, we got your massages, he let me buy a fancy outfit for him.”   


_ “That last part is surprising — I’ve been trying to get him to go shopping with me for ages.” _   


“I know — I was surprised at the moment but it made sense later.”

_ “Oh really?”  _

“Yeah we went to see Gaga, who is an ethereal goddess by the way, and then we went to dinner at Gordon Ramsay Steak.”

_ “You’re kidding.” _   


“Oh I am not — the food was delightful and the company even more so.”

_ “I’m impressed… but how did he get a table?”  _   


“Push…” 

_ “He’s that good? Penny and Julia had mentioned something but I didn’t know if it was all talk I know he’s good with cards but there’s a hedge push games and Las Vegas Push games you know?”  _

“We went after dinner and Bambi? You have to see it — one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen… And he won — I was so fucking turned on I’m not even kidding,” Eliot said looking at Quentin engrossed in his book. He can vaguely hear the Taylor Swift song coming out of his headphones.

_ “Did you fuck him into the mattress?”  _

“You’re so uncivilized.”

_ “Oh I’m sorry — did you make sweet love to him all night?” _

“More like he made sweet love to me,” Eliot smirked.

_ “I am expecting all the details the moment you two get back.” _

“Oh I know.”

_ “You two have plans for tonight?”  _

“We might hit a party — we might not… it depends on where the day takes us,” Eliot said.

_ “Just don’t become that boring couple please,” Margo joked. _

“Please — I could never be boring.” 

_ “And don’t you forget it — I have to go but talk to you later?” _   


“Love you Bambi.”

_ “Love you too and give my love to your nerd.” _

“Will do,” Eliot said and hung up the phone, then kissed a spot on Quentin’s shoulder, making his nerd turn to look at him and take his earbuds off.

“Hi,” Quentin said with a smile.   


“Hi,” Eliot replied, “So is there anything else you want to do in Vegas?” 

“I like not doing anything… especially when you’re with me,” Quentin replied.

“I like it too — but if you did want to do something we can do whatever you like.”

“Can we stay by the pool a little bit longer?” 

“That sounds lovely.”

They end up staying by the pool for another hour. Then they ate at one of the resort’s restaurants before heading back to their bedroom and just watching classic Halloween movies because Eliot had apparently never watched  _ Hocus Pocus _ or  _ Practical Magic  _ and that needed to be immediately remedied. 

Quentin had asked if he wanted to go to one of the Halloween parties happening in the Strip but Eliot just smiled at told him he much preferred their own party. And to stop hogging the popcorn Coldwater. 

Their last day in Las Vegas is more of the same — just with a bit more shopping. Because Eliot decided to go and buy the girls different presents and Quentin was along for the ride. Then Quentin had wanted to go the Bellagio steps that appeared in Ocean’s 11. They went to a few museums, visited the  Stratosphere,  ate good food and finished the night at the Eiffel Tower Viewing Deck in Paris Resort. 

No one can say that Eliot wasn’t a romantic. 

* * *

At the end of their stay they packed their suitcases and went back to their camper. They made one final stop because Eliot knew his nerd, and he’d want to see the Hoover Damn. It’s not particularly a stop Eliot would have made on his own, but he enjoyed hearing Quentin go off on a tangent about it. 

Then again, Eliot always enjoyed when Quentin went off on a tangent about different things so there was no surprise there. 

They ate then got on the road again, Quentin fell asleep while listening to one of his audiobooks in the passenger seat. Eliot decided to let him rest. A few hours later they arrived at their destination, a beautiful beachfront house in Coronado. Margo said it was her grandpa’s weekend home, she used to go there when she was younger. 

Eliot parked the camper rand turned to Quentin.

“Q — we’re here.”

“5 more minutes,” Quentin murmured.

“Quentin…” Eliot said then started giving him soft kissed.

“Now that’s a nice way to wake up — where are we?”

“We’ve reached our destination,” Eliot pointed out, “Don’t you want to see the place?”

That fully wakes Quentin up. They get down from the car and Quentin went to hold Eliot’s hand. Eliot opened up the house, and they look around the place — it’s a beautiful home. It has a large deck that overlooks the beach.

“I used to go the beach in New Jersey but I’m never actually been to California.”

“I’ve never been to the beach,” Eliot admitted.

“Never?” 

“Unless you count Fillory?” Eliot asked.

“Well then what are we waiting for?” Quentin said all but dragging him through the house and down towards the beach. The moment they reach the beach Quentin took his shoes off and looked at Eliot. 

“This isn’t exactly beach attire Quentin — we should have gotten changed before we came down,” Eliot reminded him.

“El, we are going to try new things,” Quentin smirked.

“Fine,” Eliot relented and took his shoes and socks off while lifting his pants, so they didn’t get dirty, “Happy now?” 

“Ecstatic.” Quentin smiled.

And then they walked down the beach hand in hand. They dipped their toes in the water and Quentin laughed when Eliot’s jumped, surprised at how cold the water actually was. Then Eliot started laughing as well and it felt nice. Like a perfect moment. One that they had earned. Then they sat on the deck to watch the sunset when Quentin turned to Eliot.

“El?” 

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for this — this trip was exactly what I needed,” Quentin said and then turned to give Eliot a slight kiss. 

“All I’ve ever wanted is to make you happy,” Eliot said softly. 

“I want to make you happy too, I want to wake up with you, I want to watch sunsets with you, away from the drama or the world ending every 5 seconds. Can we just… be normal again?”

“Q I don’t think we’ve ever been normal,” Eliot reminded him and Quentin rolled his eyes.

“You know what I mean — I want to take a break from the noble quests and just…”

“Just be boring domestic magicians,” Eliot finished his though. 

“I think we’ve earned that don’t you?” Quentin asked.

“Our only problems being day-to-day? I think that sounds wonderful darling,” Eliot said, “We could get pets.”   


“A cat and a dog,” Quentin said.

“It would be a new sort of adventure,” Eliot pointed out.

“I like the sound of that,” Quentin said and then Eliot gave him a soft kiss.

No more life-or-death stakes, no more chaos. Just an apartment in New York with their pets. Doing every day magic instead of saving the world. Finding jobs, going to therapy and just enjoying each other’s company. It wouldn’t be perfect, they would still clash from time to time. Eliot would be stubborn or Quentin would be a brat. They’re still them and some issues can’t be dealt with in just one trip. But they would always make up. Because they both know that their love is stronger than any argument. 

And sometimes the best adventures are the unexpected ones. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes all of the places here exist I used furkot to plan it out and everything... but I have only been to Las Vegas, Coronado and Chicago so I'm sorry I got details wrong....
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this, please leave a review if you liked!


End file.
